Sick
by Nabila Jackson Captain EO235
Summary: Shimotsuki Shun, anak orang terlanjur kaya, ahli sodaqoh, ahli ibadah *napa malah jadi bang madit, sih?* terserang penyakit misterius akibat di santet. Mutsuki Hajime, cowok cuek dan serius yang benci Shun karena kehebohannya tetapi mulai 'jinak' setelah tahu Shun sakit misterius. "L.O.V.E HAJIME LOVE" "Bacot!"
1. Chapter 1

Character list

 **Kota SukaMaju**

 **Kakeru Shiwasu** : bocah yang masih 1 SMA yang suka banget diskon dan selalu rajin sempatin belanja pake kupon diskon.

 **Hajime Mutsuki** : kuliah sambil kerja di sebuah minimarket. Kesal dengan ulah Shun Shimotsuki yang sering belanja ke minimarket tempatnya bekerja cuma buat beli permen doang dan cuma godain dia doang.

 **Koi Kisaragi** : tukang rusuh juga di minimarket sama seperti Shun, tapi lebih parah. Berantakin barang tapi ujung ujungnya nggak jadi beli! Tipe cowok yang pecicilan.

 **Haru Yayoi** : kerja sebagai guru bahasa inggris di sebuah SMP Negeri dan berkacamata. Suka ngoleksi kacamata.

 **Arata Uduki** : manusia tanpa ekspresi yang dikira songong, padahal biasa saja. Sedang mencari kerja pasca lulus SMA.

 **Aoi Satsuki** : Si pencinta masak. suka ngoleksi buku masakan. Sedang sekolah di sekolah jurusan tata boga.

 **Kota SukaJaya**

 **Rui Minaduki** : pendiam, polos, hobby main piano. Suka curhat sama Ikkun/Kai kalo ada masalah. Mulai _home-schooling._

 **Kai Fuduki** : rajin olahraga. Suka pemandangan laut dan pantai. Rajin beberes rumah.

 **You Haduki** : baru masuk kuliah semester 2 jurusan seni tari. Suka banget nge-dance. sering banget di puji karena pakaiannya selalu keren ala distro padahal mah beli di pasar malem, 50 ribu dapet 3 biji.

 **Yoru Nagatsuki** : jago masak kayak si Aoi. Tetangganya si You. Suka ngingetin You mandi.

 **Iku Kannaduki** : rajin dan demen olahraga. Cita citanya pengen jadi guru olahraga.

 **Shun Shimotsuki** : anak terlanjur kaya sampe 7 turunan. Sering ke minimarket tempat Hajime kerja cuma buat godain Hajime dan beli permen doang.

Mottonya: **_L.O.V.E HAJIME LOVE_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! : AU/Alternate Universe, Humor garing.**

 **Cast: Hajime Mutsuki - Kentaro Menjo**

 **Haru Yayoi - Hiroki Nakada**

 **Arata Uduki - Taiki Yamazaki**

 **Aoi Satsuki - Tatsuki Jonin**

 **Kakeru Shiwasu - Ryuu Kiyama**

 **Koi Kisaragi - Lui Yokoo**

 **Shun Shimotsuki - Yuuki Tomotsune**

 **Kai Fuduki - Kazumi Doi**

 **You Haduki - Shuto Washio**

 **Yoru Nagatsuki - Yoshiki Tani**

 **Rui Minaduki - Yuusaku Sato**

 **Iku Kannaduki - Tsubasa Sasa**

 _Cerita ini hanya fiksi, kalo beneran mah saya mau lah *ngidol* copyright: Fujiwara and Jiku._

 _happy reading..._

 **Again, Shun?!**

"Kai..."

"Apa, Shun?"

"Kota SukaMaju lagi musim apa?"

"Aku dengar sih lagi musim terik" balas Kai.

"Padahal, kota SukaMaju dan SukaJaya cuma sebelahan aja, bisa beda gitu ya?" Shun tersenyum tipis.

"Shun, lagian kamu ada-ada aja, ngebikin kota SukaJaya bersalju" Kai mulai menggigil.

"Bersyukurlah ini bukan musim hujan, bisa-bisa banjir"

"Beralih topik sebentar, aku haus"

"Ah, benar juga~ kita terus terusan ngomong tanpa jeda~"

"Mau ke minimarket, Shun?"

"Ya boleh boleh~"

"Kai, apa Rui mau _homeschooling_?"

"Ya, dia akhirnya berminat. Gurunya udah trusted banget"

"Syukurlah~ Rui harus rajin belajar, supaya bisa menjadi anak teladan~"

"Iya... oh, astaga!"

"Kenapa, Kai?"

" _SukaJaya-mart_ nya udah tutup!" Kai menunjuk _folding gate SukaJaya-mart_ yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Ya ampun, padahal tenggorokanmu sedang tersiksa" Shun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku terlanjur haus banget" keluh Kai.

"Apa tidak ada minimarket lain?"

"Hmmh...ada sih...tapi rada jauh"

" _SukaMaju-mart, ya?_ "

"Heh? Kau sering pergi ke SukaMaju?"

"Tidak juga, tapi aku sering jalan-jalan disana"

Kai langsung berpose facepalm.

"Itu sama aja, Shun. Astaga"

"Ahaha, maafkan aku~" Shun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

* * *

"Kai, pintu ini _ditarik_ atau _didorong_?"

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang, Shun. Kalo tulisannya 'didorong' yaaa pintunya didorong" Kai menghela nafas panjang. Beruntung, Shun itu _bestfriend_ nya kalau tidak, mungkin Kai membungkus Shun dengan kain kafan lalu dikuburnya hidup hidup.

"Harap maklum, pintunya sering dibukain _Butler"_

 _"Shun, kau harus belajar mandiri"_  
 _"Aku tahu kok, Kai"_

Kai mendorong dan membukakan pintu depan minimarket dan membiarkan Shun masuk duluan.

Lalu, Kai ikut menyusul masuk kedalam.

"Aaah~ aku suka hawa dingin minimarket ini"

"Dingin? _**KAN ADA AC!**_ "

"Ya, ya benar juga. Apa aku harus membuat minimarket ini lebih dingin lagi?" Shun tersenyum tipis.

"Shun!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa apa, hanya tersenyum" Shun masih memasang senyum tipis yang dianggap mencurigakan itu.

" _Selamat datang di SukaMaju-mart. Selamat belanja_ " suara datar dari seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan sedikit _lighthair_ warna ungu.

"Halo, Hajime-san~ pagi yang indah lebih indah lagi kalau kau mendapat pelukan hangat dariku. Tubuhku sedingin salju tetapi aku pastikan pelukanku itu hangat untukmu~"

"Enggak, trims. Huh, kau lagi kau lagi" balasnya dengan masih datar.

"Kenapa terlalu serius begitu?~ nanti pelangganmu jadi takut lhoo~"

Cowok berambut hitam dengan _lighthair_ ungu itu langsung menyodorkan sebungkus permen pada Shun.

"Aku tahu. Harganya 7.500"

"Ahahah, permen _Yu_..."

Kai dengan cepat membungkam mulut Shun dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

" _ **Jangan sebut merkkkk!**_ "

Mata ungu cowok sang kasir itu kemudian beralih pada Kai.

"Kai-san, apa yang kamu butuhkan?" Cowok itu langsung tersenyum tipis berusaha ramah pada Kai.

" _ **Heh? Kau cuma tersenyum pada Kai?!**_ "

"Sudahlah, Shun. Tolong 2 botol air mineral yang dingin"

Hajime langsung bergegas menuju kulkas mengambilkan 2 botol air mineral.

"Hajime-san, kau tidak perlu repot! Aku bisa ambil sendiri!" Kai merasa tidak enak hati.

"Tak apa. Jarang sekali aku mengambilkan barang yang customer inginkan"

"Ahahaha! Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, ya!" Kai menyeret Shun yang masih betah.

"Tunggu dulu, Kai. Aku bahkan belum minta nomor ponselnya"

"Jangan berbuat hal aneh aneh! Ibumu pasti pingsan kalau kau ketahuan menggoda Hajime di _videocall_!" Kai memperingatkan Shun.

"Kai..."

"Eh?"

" _Mau kujadikan patung lilin?_ "

"Itu sih aku enggak mau!" Protes Kai.

* * *

Rui Minaduki, cowok yang memiliki rambut panjang hingga bahu berwarna hijau sayur terlihat sedang mengetuk pintu rumah Kai.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

" _Assalamualaikum_ , Kai-san? Kau ada didalam?"

" _Guten Morgen_ , Rui! Cari Kai-san, ya? Dia lagi pergi sama Shun" sapa You Haduki, pemilik rambut merah dengan memakai tas backpack merahnya.

"Pergi dengan Shun-san?" Tanya Rui dengan suara super lemah lembut.

"Yep! sebentar lagi pasti balik kok! Ja, aku pergi ke kampus dulu ya, Rui!"

"Ehhm. Hati-hati You-san" balas Rui suara lemah lembut.

Shun dan Kai bertemu You secara kebetulan saat mereka berdua hendak pulang ke rumah.

"Oi, Kai-san!" You menyapa Kai.

"Pergi kuliah, You?"

"Ya, hari ini praktek dance lagi, makanya pagi-pagi banget. Hehe Shun-san habis dari kota sebelah ya?"

" _ **BACOOOOT!**_ "

"Shun!" Kai menegurnya.

"Maksudku, kau ini berisik sekali You-san, aku takut jika bibirku mendarat di bibirmu lho kalau kau terlalu berisik~" Shun kembali dengan nada bangsawannya.

"Dih, Homo! Aku duluan ya, Kai-san. _Bye! Bye!_ " You melambai pada Kai dan berlari menjauh dengan perasaan merinding.

"Sombongnya~"

"Salahmu juga sih" Kai berpose facepalm. Mungkin dia sudah facepalm seratus juta kali sejak berteman dengan Shun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! : AU/Alternate Universe, Humor garing. Ada unsur shonen-ai, OOC.**

 _Cerita ini hanya fiksi, kalo beneran mah saya mau lah *ngidol*_

 ** _©copyright: Fujiwara and Jiku._**

 _happy reading..._

 **Pekerjaan**

 ** _SHUUUUN!/_**

"Wah, wah, wah. Tidak biasanya seorang Fuduki Kai girang pas shubuh-shubuh begini"

"Aku excited! Hari ini hari pertama aku kerjaaa~"

"Wah, selamat ya Kai" senyum mencurigakan kembali menghiasi wajah Shun.

"Yosh! Aku akan berusaha sepenuh hati~Heheheh!" Kai tersenyum antusias.

"Kau kerja dimana? Sebagai apa?"

"Tukang las, di bengkel las" balas Kai.

"Yaa~ persis sesuai bayanganku" Shun tersenyum tipis.

"A..apa maksudnya?! Yang penting halal kan?"

"Aku kira kau mau jadi binaragarawan di _gym_ "

"Yaampun, Shun. Badanku ini jauh dari kekar...tapi sexy, sih. Ngomong ngomong, apa kau gak ngerasa aneh?"

"Aneh?" Shun menoleh.

"Kau ini...(tepok ndas) yah, kau tahulah kau ini udah bangkotan"

"Ya, aku memang sudah bangkotan~" Shun mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Kau gak ada niat cari kerja gitu?" Kai _speechless._

 _"Kerja?"_

"Ya,"

 _"Kerja?"_

"Ya, Shun"

 _"Kerja?"_

"Shun, di dapurku pisau banyak, lho. Tinggal mau milih yang mana" Kai mulai meleduk. "Golok, keris, katana, dll semuanya adaaa! Tinggal kepalamu saja yang ku bacok!" Sembur Kai dengan nada ala uncle Muhtu Upin dan Ipin.

"Untuk apa kerja?"

"Shun, kumohon jangan sombong. Aku tahu harta keluargamu tidak akan habis sampai 7 turunan, tapi kau harus mandiri kan?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Kai"

"Kerja itu supaya apa? Untuk apa bekerja? Tujuannya apa?" Tanya Shun dengan berlagak polos.

" _Inalillahi_ "

* * *

 _Kota SukaMaju, jam 9.00 pagi_

Di sebuah ruangan, seorang HRD perusahaan duduk berhadapan dengan seorang cowok berambut hitam keabuan dan bermuka datar dengan kemeja putih polos dan celana panjang hitam bahan.

"Baiklah, selamat Pagi" sapa HRD memulai _interview_ -nya.

"Selamat pagi, Pak" balas cowok itu berusaha tersenyum tipis walau gak kelihatan karena mukanya datar banget.

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Siapa nama anda?"

" _Arata Uduki. Umur 18_ "

"Fresh graduate, ya? Hmm...baiklah" HRD itu tersenyum.

"Ya, saya baru lulus dari SMA SukaMaju, jurusan IPS" balas pemuda dengan wajah datar tersebut.

"Baik. Apa keahlian anda?"

"Saya bisa menghabiskan sekotak besar susu strawberry dalam waktu 5 menit" jawab Arata.

HRD itu langsung berkeringat dingin dan _sweatdrop._

"Bukan itu, maksud saya keahlian yang seperti: akuntansi, mahir menggunakan perangkat software kantor, dll."

"Oh" balas Arata dengan suara terkesan masabodo. "Ya, saya punya"

"Silakan"

" _Dance...Menyanyi..._ "

 _Krik krik krik_

* * *

 _Sore hari di SMP SukaMaju..._

"Sekarang, kita beralih pada _verb_ " Haru mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan menghapus tulisan sebelumnya di papan tulis.

"Baiiiik~~~"

" _Verb (kata kerja) pada dasarnya adalah semua kata yang menyatakan gerak, tindakan, usaha, atau niat dari benda hidup maupun benda mati._ " Haru mulai menulis di papan tulis dengan spidol.

"Sampai disini, sudah paham?" Haru menoleh pada semua muridnya dengan senyum.

"Sudaaah~~~"

"Kyaaa~~ Pak Haru ganteng bangeeet! Pake kacamata aja udah ganteng apalagi kalau kacamatanya dilepas?~" riuh seorang siswi yang duduk paling belakang.

"Hei, tolong jangan berisik! Tolong perhatikan saya baik-baik. Kalian udah kelas 3 lho, mau ujian. Saya bakal nangis kejer kalo nilai ujian bahasa inggris kalian jelek-jelek semua lho~" Haru tersenyum kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" **Kyaaaa!~~** "

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Iyaaa~~~"

"Soal macam macam verb, kita mulai bahas dari _Transitive dan Intransitive Verb_ dulu, _Transitive diikuti direct object (ask, bring, buy, etc), sedangkan intransitive (come, arrive, go, etc) tidak_." Haru mulai menulis lagi di papan tulis.

 ** _TengTengTeng Susu murni Nasi*nal_** (digebuk)

"Nah, baiklah anak-anak, bel pulang sudah bunyi jadi, saya rasa cukup sekian dulu. Eiits, tapi besok kita lanjutkan ke contoh _Transitive dan Intransitive Ver_ b. Paham semuanya?"

"Iyaaa~~~"

"Baiklah, silakan berkemas, doa, beri salam lalu pulang"

* * *

Seorang cowok berseragam SMA dan berambut kuning terlihat memasuki minimarket dengan tenang.

" _Selamat datang Kakeru_ " suara datar Hajime menyapa Kakeru.

"Hajime-san!~~~ lho, belum pulang? Lembur kah?" Kakeru kaget karena Hajime belum bertukar shift.

"Belum. 15 menit lagi aku akan pulang" jawab Hajime.

"Ooh begitu toh"

"Ya"

"Kebetulan aku lagi mau nyari plester, plesternya ada?"

"Ada. Kamu jatuh lagi dari sepeda?"

"Yaaa begitulah~ tapi biasa aja tuh, enggak selebay Koikku"

"Oh, begitu. Ini, plester-nya"

"Okaaay~~ maachiiw"

Pintu depan minimarket pun terbuka lagi. Kini, cowok berambut pink masuk ke dalam.

" _ **KOIIIKKU~~~**_ "

" ** _KAKERUUN~~~_** "

"Koikku lagi nyari apaaa?~~"

"Anu...jepit rambut buat Ai, jepit rambutnya patah"

"Whoah, lu harus beliin yang baru buat diaa~"

"Oh, jelas dong. Sebagai kakak kembar yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung plus ganteng harus berbuat baik~~"

Hajime menghela nafas panjang.

"Jepit rambut ada di sebelah situ. Tinggal kau pilih yang mana" Hajime menunjuk pada sebuah rak display khusus jepit rambut"

"Ah, _Arigatou_ Hajime-san~" Koi segera melesat kesitu.

Sesampainya disitu, Koi melihat-lihat jepit rambut aneka bentuk dan warna.

"Hmmh...yang mana ya? Duh, aku bingung"

"Lu kenapa Koikku?~" Kakeru berada disamping Koi.

"Aku bingung, Kakerun, gue harus beliin yang mana buat adikku, hiks~"

"Jangan nangis. Emangnya dia mau warna apa?"

"Aku engga tahu, kejadiannya pas dia buru buru pergi, sih"

"Dia sempet ngomong apa?"

"Dia cuma ngomong "Warna jepitnya terserah _Oniichan_ aja deh" udah gitu doang"

"Ooh gitu toh. Umm bagaimana kalo warna pink?"

"Jangan ah, dia terlalu banyak jepit warna pink"

"Hijau?"

"Jangan ah, ntar dikira sayuran terus dimakan sama dia"

"Merah?"

"Oh tidaaak! Jangan meraaah!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut darah~"

"Lho kok takut? Di dalam tubuhmu kan ada darah juga, somplak!"

"Ouh, sorry. Kalo Darah warnanya biru aku mau~"

"Goblok, itu cuma istilah yang artinya keturunan bangsawan" Kakeru mulai panas.

"Aduuuh~ kuharus beli warna apa? Ku tak ingin dia terluka?"

"Semprul! Malah karaokean disini! Buruan, GECE! Hajime-san mau pulang tuh!"

Lalu Koi melirik Hajime yang masih menunggunya dengan tampang sangat malas.

"Sedikit lagi aku mau pulang, kalian berdua cepatlah. Kakeru, bukannya kau sudah dapat plesternya? Kenapa enggak pulang?" Tanya Hajime dengan nada datar.

"Anooo, kebetulan ada Koi, sih. Kasihan kalo gak ditemenin"

 **BAIKLAAAH! SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN!**

 ** _JengJengJeng_** *ceritanya backsound*

"Aku ndak jadi beli lah" kata Koi tanpa merasa bersalah.

" ** _EEH?!_** " Kakeru cengo. Setelah berabad-abad melihat, memilah jepit rambut, ujung-ujungnya nggak jadi beli?!.

"Kuharap, kalian berdua keluar..." suara Hajime sedikit menyeramkan.

"Hajime-san..."

 ** _KELUAAAR!_**

" _ **UWAAH...BAIIIK!**_ " Koi dan Kakeru langsung lari tunggang langgang keluar dari minimarket.

* * *

"Kai, akhirnya aku menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku. _Fuh fuh fuh_ " Shun tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Kenek Metromini"

" ** _NA...NANIII?_** "

"Itu tidak terlalu buruk kan, Kai?"

"I..Iya sih..tapi... lihatlah dirimu!"

"Hmmh?" Shun segera memperhatikan seluruh sekujur badannya mulai dari kedua kakinya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dari diriku, Kai"

"Kau ini berasal dari keluarga terhormat! Kenapa kau..."

"Tapi, kudengar Hajime pulang pergi kerja dengan Metromini, lho. Bayangkan, kalau aku bisa jadi kondektur. Aah~ sungguh menyenangkan~"

"Yup, kemudian duit dari Hajime itu kau cium cium terus disimpan di kamarmu" Kai mendengus sebal.

"Benar, Kai" Shun mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

 **Guubraak**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kutukan?!**

"Shun, aku pamit pulang ya. Kasihan si Rui, dia pasti nyariin aku" Kai pamit pulang pada sahabatnya.

"Iya~ ingat, jaga Rui baik baik lho~ kasih dia makan yang banyak~ jangan pelit eaa~"

"Lah Shun, kalo nasi ama lauknya dikasih ke Rui semua, aku makan apa?" Kai cengo. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri semua. Pertanda Shun akan bilang yang aneh aneh lagi.

"Makan singkong~ kan mengandung karbohidrat juga~"

Alhamdulillah, Shun bisa ngomong yang bener juga, batin Kai.

"Yaudah, ku pulang dulu. Met malem"

"Met malem, Kai~" Shun melambai lambai.

Kai membuka pintu depan rumah Shun dan segera keluar dan pergi dari rumah Shun.

* * *

"Kai-san, silakan masuk" Rui menyambut Kai.

"Rui, kemarin si You bilang kamu nyariin aku?" Kai terlihat membawa bungkusan kresek. "Maaf, ya. Kemarin tuh aku pergi sama Shun terus, hari ini aku resmi kerja di bengkel las"

Awalnya Rui hanya menatap Kai datar baru kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Ehhm. Aku paham. Tidak seharusnya aku terlalu sering ke rumahmu" lirih Rui merasa bersalah.

"Enggak, enggak! Aku justru senang kamu sering ke rumah!"

Rui menatap Kai dengan masih wajah datar tapi polosnya itu.

"Ah~ ini ada pudding jeruk buatmu sebagai permintaan maaf" Kai menyerahkan sebuah kantong kresek pada Rui.

" _Arigatou_ "

* * *

Shun tengah duduk di sebuah sofa putih besar sambil menonton tv.

 _Butler_ -nya datang dengan membawa secangkir teh dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ini tuan, tehnya. Silakan"

"Thanks. Aah~ teh hangat memang enak kalau diminum malam hari"

Kemudian seorang pelayan lagi terlihat mendatangi Shun.

"Tuan muda, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Muda"

"Oh, siapa itu?" Shun mulai dag-dig-dug, kali aja Hajime dateng.

"Anoo, saya tidak tahu soalnya seperti pria asing"

"Pria asing?~ menarik, baiklah bilang sama dia, aku akan datang menemuinya"

"Baik tuan muda" pelayan itu langsung berbalik dan pergi.

"Kukira Hajime~ membuatku kecewa saja" Shun menyeruput tehnya sedikit, menaruh cangkirnya kembali di atas meja dan segera menerima tamu misteriusnya.

* * *

"Shun!" Kai melambai padanya.

Shun menatap sosok sahabatnya dengan seksama serta dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Hmm, sepintar pintarnya penyihir menyamar jadi orang lain, bakal ketahuan juga~" Shun akhirnya mulai bicara.

Sosok Kai yang persis dihadapannya langsung tertawa mendesis.

"Ya, ya. Aku lupa kalau kamu punya kemampuan sihir juga" balasnya.

"Ah, kuharap kau tidak berniat untuk menyihir orang orang disini kan?~"

"Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang pernah dilakukan ayahmu itu!" Geramnya.

"Oh ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil, bersikaplah dewasa. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. _Move on_."

" ** _KAU BELUM PERNAH BERADA DI POSISI SEPERTI AKU!_** "

"Santailah, Hiro. _You only live once_ "

" **Kalau ini tidak menyelesaikan permasalahan ini, maka kaulah korbannya!** " sosok Kai berubah menjelma menjadi seorang pria tua keriput dan kemudian menghilang dari hadapannya.

 ** _Hahahaha!_**

Tawa seram menggelegar.

Shun mengangkat bahunya.

" _Seperti sinetron, ya? Ada cerita dendamnya~_ "

* * *

Paginya, Shun mengerjap dan segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kejadian semalam seperti mimpi, ya"

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuklah~ aku sudah bangun"

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda"

"Pagi~"

Pelayan rumah segera menaruh nampan berisi sarapan pagi dan susu putih.

"Terima kasih~"

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi" sang pelayan segera bergegas pergi dari kamar Shun yang tidak memiliki _AC_ tapi memiliki suhu sangat dingin layaknya musim salju sungguhan.

Shun menghirup nafas dalam dalam, menikmati udara segar pagi hari sambil meraih cangkir berisi teh hangat.

Akan tetapi cangkir yang dipegangnya malah meleleh terbakar seperti terkena api.

" _ **A...Apa ini?!**_ "

Setelah beberapa menit ia terkejut, ia menyadarinya.

 _Kalau ini tidak menyelesaikan permasalahan ini, maka kaulah korbannya!_

 ** _"_** Aah~ ulah Hiro, ya? Menyebalkan"

Shun langsung menutup kedua matanya.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya.

" _Gawat... sihir ini tidak bisa hilang..._ "

" _Aku sudah berusaha menghilangkannya tapi sihir ini terlalu kuat_ "

* * *

Shun berjalan di pinggir trotoar dengan gelisah. Terus memikirkan sentuhan tangannya yang bisa membuat benda terbakar dan meleleh.

"Kalau benda yang kusentuh bisa terbakar dan meleleh, apa orang orang yang kusentuh bisa terbakar terbakar dan meleleh juga?"

"Shun! _Ohayouuu!_ " Sapa Kai dengan ceria, Shun langsung mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan menyimak.

"Eh? Shun, kau baik baik aja?"

"Kai..."

"Ya?" Kai menatap Shun bingung. Biasanya, kalau Shun memandangnya dengan pandangan menyimak seperti itu, itu berarti dia sedang memastikan sesuatu.

"Pinjam telapak tangan sebentar..."

"Eeh?" Kai langsung cengo.

"Ayolah~ aku gak akan memotong tanganmu"

"Oh, hmm...hmm baiklah" Kai mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada Shun.

Shun mulai menyentuhnya.

Hawa panas terbakar serasa mengalir dari telapak tangan Shun kepada telapak tangan Kai.

Kai langsung menyingkirkan telapak tangan Shun cepat cepat lalu menjauhkan telapak tangannya segera dengan merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kai mulai marah. " **Kenapa kamu ingin membakar tanganku!** "

"Ternyata benar..."

Kai menunggu Shun untuk melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Aku disihir, aku disantet Hiro"

"Hiro?! Siapa dia?!"

"...panjang ceritanya" lirih Shun.

"Cerita padaku! Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?"

Shun hanya bisa menatap Kai dalam diam.

* * *

"Jangan menuduh! Pasti sihirmu gagal! Iya, kan!?" Kai kembali dengan membawa beberapa es batu dalam baskom.

"Aku tidak pernah menuduh orang~"

"Shun!"

"Baiklah, waktu aku masih SD kelas satu, aku menuduh temanku mengambil crayonku~"

Kai mendengarkan sambil mengompres telapak tangan Shun dengan bongkahan es batu besar.

"Semoga sembuh"

Alih alih membaik, bongkahan besar es batu itu malah jadi meleleh dengan cepatnya.

"Wah, satu es batu ternyata enggak cukup, ya?" Kai mulai panik.

Kai mencoba menaruh bongkahan es batu lagi di atas telapak tangan Shun.

Es batu meleleh lagi.

Kai dengan penasaran, menyentuh telapak tangan Shun lagi dan hawa panas kembali menyelimuti tangannya.

"Panas! Panas!" Raungnya.

"Kai, kurasa sudah cukup. Terima kasih mau membantuku" Shun mulai bicara.

"B..Bagaimana kalau kompres!" Kai tidak kehabisan akal.

"Percuma, hasilnya akan sama saja"

"Tapi Shun, kau belum coba"

"Baiklah~ kalau kamu masih ngeyel"

Kai mulai menaruh kompres air dingin pada telapak tangannya dan hasilnya? Kain kompresnya terbakar.

* * *

Hajime kembali pada rutinitas kerjanya sebagai kasir minimarket.

" _Sama-sama, terima kasih sudah berbelanja_ "

Hajime menghela nafas panjang setelah melayani pembeli barusan.

"Setidaknya, Shun konyol itu tidak kesini" gumamnya.

Baru saja dia membicarakan dia, Shun dan Kai memasuki minimarket.

"Tidak apa, Shun. Yang penting jangan sampai menyentuh apapun, nanti yang kau sentuh terbakar"

"Aku tahu..."

"Terbakar? Apa maksudnya itu?" Hajime mulai menaruh minat pada pembicaraan mereka soal 'terbakar'.

"Eeetooo... bukan apa apa kok!" Kai langsung mengerjap kaget begitu Hajime bertanya.

Shun dengan berani mendekat pada Hajime.

"Shun!" Kai menyeret tubuh Shun agar tak mendekat bahkan sentuh Hajime.

Entah sihir Shun yang begitu hebat atau bukan, Kai tak bisa merasakan tubuh Shun, seperti menyentuh hantu rasanya.

"Tolong pinjamkan tanganmu, Hajime..."

"Tidak" Hajime menolak dengan tatapan datar. "Kau kesini mau cari permen itu lagi, kan?" Dia mengalihkan topik.

"Aku tidak akan melukai tanganmu"

"Jadi begini..." Kai bingung harus menjelaskannya seperti apa.

"Jadi?" Tanya Hajime datar.

"Tangan Shun terkena sihir, benda apapun yang dipegangnya pasti jadi terbakar" Kai akhirnya terpaksa beberin semua.

"Huft, coba sentuhlah tanganku kalau begitu" Hajime mendekatkan tangannya pada Shun.

Shun terkejut tak percaya.

"Coba sentuh, aku pengen tahu"

"Hajime..."

"Cepatlah" desak Hajime.

Shun langsung menyentuh tangan Hajime.

Hajime langsung mendesis kesakitan dan langsung segera menyingkirkan tangan Shun.

"Tanganku panas" Hajime segera memberi pertolongan pertama pada tangannya dengan membasuh tangannya dengan air keran dingin.

"Tanganmu..." gumam Hajime.

* * *

"You, apa kamu percaya sihir?" Tanya pemuda pemilik rambut berwarna hitam dan bermata biru bernama Yoru Nagatsuki itu.

"Sihir? Enggak, aku gak percaya. Jaman modern gini masih percaya sihir? kuno" You mendengus.

"Tapi, aku percaya" Yoru mengangguk lalu dia melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Daritadi kau terus baca buku, emangnya buku apaan sih?" You penasaran sambil sesekali mengintip buku yang dibaca Yoru.

"Ini? Aku lagi baca buku _Sihir & Penangkalnya_"

"Ahahah, penerbit buku konyol mana sih yang mau menerbitkan buku cem gini? Ada ada aja"

"Gapapa sih, cuma buat menghibur aja" Yoru tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku nganggurin kamu. Yoru mau kare? Aku bikinin deh"

"Lho You, kamu nggak kuliah?"

"Nanti siang"


	5. Chapter 5

**Pertolongan**

 _Bersatu kita teguh_  
 _Bercerai kita kawin lagi_

*ditabok*

 _Bersatu kita teguh_  
 _Bercerai kita runtuh!_

Shun menatap kedua tangannya yang kini dibungkus dengan sarung tangan yang terbuat dari besi baja.

 _Butler_ Shun memandanginya dengan sedih, karena anak majikannya kena sihir yang terlalu kuat.

Memang, sihir Shun sudah berada di level mahir, tapi sihir yang diberi Hiro, penyihir hitam yang dendam pada Ayah Shun terlalu kuat dan Shun belum belajar sampai situ. Intinya Hiro itu level _expert._

"Tuan muda..."

"Sakaki-san~ bisa ambilkan buku _Sihir & Penangkalnya_?"

"Baik, tuan muda" Sakaki segera menuju sebuah rak buku tinggi Shun dan mencari buku yang diminta oleh tuan mudanya.

"Ini bukunya, tuan muda" Sakaki kembali dengan membawa buku  
 _Sihir & Penangkalnya._

"Tolong cari halaman dan bacakan. Kalau aku sentuh bukunya, bukunya terbakar"

"Halaman tentang apa, tuan muda?"

" _Ramuan penangkal tangan api_ "

"Baik"

* * *

" **Arata!** "

"Ng?" Arata yang sedang jalan di pinggir trotoar langsung berhenti dan menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Apa kabar?" Sapa seorang cowok berambut _blonde-platinum_ dan bermata biru langit.

"Aoi...Hai..." sapa Arata dengan wajah datar.

"Gimana interview kerjanya kemarin?" Aoi penasaran.

"Ditolak"

"Eeh?! Kok gitu?!" Aoi terkejut.

"Ya begitulah"

"Sabar ya, Arata. Kamu pasti bakal dapet kerja" Aoi menepuk nepuk bahu Arata dengan tatapan 'jangan patah semangat'

Arata mengangguk pada Aoi.

"Gimana sekolahmu?"

"Aah~biasa aja, kok!"

"Jangan bilang kalo praktek masakanmu gagal, Aoi"

"E..Enggak kok! Semuanya lancar!" Aoi tersenyum.

"Okay lah kalo begitu" balas Arata.

"Aoi, Arata!"

"Ng? _ **H..Hajime-san!**_ " Sahut Aoi dan Arata barengan.

"Apa kabar kalian berdua?"

"Oh, baik Hajime-san! Tapi Hajime-san, libur kerja?"

"Aku tidak libur. Hari ini aku kebagian shift malam, jadi itu sebabnya aku sedikit bersantai"

"Oh gitu, ya? Aku paham" Aoi senyum sementara Arata mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa cowok albino yang namanya Shun Shimotsuki dari SukaJaya masih terus ke tempatmu kerja, Hajime-san?" Arata mulai bertanya.

"Dia? Ya, masih" jawab Hajime.

"Ahaha! Shun-san emang gitu sih orangnya" Aoi tertawa.

"Dia sedang dapat musibah" Hajime mulai bicara.

"Keluarganya mendadak jatuh miskin, ya?" Tebak Arata asal.

"Arata!" Aoi menegurnya.

"Bukan. Dia terkena sihir"

"Sihir? Apa dia jadi patung?!" Aoi kaget.

"Tidak, ketika dia menyentuh benda atau bersentuhan dengan orang lain, benda dan orang itu terbakar"

"Sihir macam apa itu?" Arata melongo.

Aoi berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Kita harus membantunya! Tapi kita enggak bisa sihir!"

"Iya, lagian bukannya Shun bisa sihir penyembuh dan pemulihan ya?" Komentar Arata.

"Itulah yang sedang kupikirkan. Kalau sihirnya tidak dihilangkan, seluruh Kota SukaJaya bisa terbakar semua gara gara dia"

" **W...whoah! Hajime-san! Berhenti membuat cerita horror!** " Aoi mengerjap ketakutan sambil membayangkan kota SukaJaya terbakar seluruhnya.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya" balas Hajime datar.

* * *

Rui, You, Yoru serta Kai sedang ngumpul-ngumpul di kontrakan Kai.

" _ **Heh?! Shun-san kena kutukan?**_ " You yang sudah pulang kuliah sejak satu jam yang lalu hanya bisa mendelik.

"Iya! Dan sekarang tangannya pun sampe dibungkus sarung tangan besi baja!" Kai mengangguk.

"Azab jadi Maho, sih. Makanya udah nggak heran lagi mah" reaksi You pedas.

"You!" Tegur Yoru.

"Canda~" You tersenyum smirk.

"Seperti karakter Elca Projen saja" Rui akhirnya ikut bicara.

"Iya juga ya, tapi bedanya Elca Projen itu punya _power ice_ " You manggut-manggut setuju.

"Nah, bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Kai yang berharap semua temannya ini setidaknya sedikit bersimpati pada Shun.

"Iya deh, gue nolongin. tapi gue gak tahu harus bantuin apa" You bersedia.

"Bagus, You. Yoru, kamu mau nolongin Shun, kan?" Tanya Kai.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong soal kutukan dan sihir, aku punya bukunya, sebentar ya" Yoru terlihat merogoh rogoh isi tas dan meraih sebuah buku.

"Buku _Sihir & Penangkalnya, _ya?" Ucap You.

"Iya, barangkali di buku ini ada ramuan penangkal sihir Shun-san" Yoru menyerahkan buku tersebut pada Kai.

"Yoru? Kamu suka sihir?"

"E..Enggak sih, aku beli bukunya karena menarik aja sih"

"Ooh begitu" Kai mengangguk paham.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"Oh, itu pasti Ikkun" gumam Rui.

Rui segera beranjak bangun untuk bukakan pintu.

"Ikkun..."

"Rui! Semuanya udah pada ngumpul kan?!" Iku bercucuran keringat, terlihat sehabis berlarian.

"Iya, semuanya sudah kumpul" jawab Rui. "Ayo masuk, Ikkun" sambungnya.

Iku dan Rui bergegas masuk bersamaan.

"Hello, Iku. Baru pulang sekolah, ya?" You menyapa Iku.

"Maaf, ya _Minna._ Agak telat pulang karena pelajaran olaraga-nya terakhir" Iku ngos-ngosan.

"Santai, Iku. You aja baru pulang kuliah sejam yang lalu, Rui baru kelar _homeschooling_ " sahut Kai dengan senyum santai.

"Kai-san mau bahas apa?" Iku penasaran.

* * *

Hajime, Aoi, Arata, serta Haru ngumpul juga di rumah Aoi.

"Terima kasih udah mau kumpul" Hajime mulai pembicaraan. "Haru, maaf kalo aku sedikit menganggu pekerjaanmu"

"Ah, Hajime. Ndak usah dipikirin, ada apa?"

Dari kejauhan Arata sibuk nyedot susu strawberry di gelas pake sedotan, sementara Aoi sedang membuat sirup untuk semua orang.

"Aoi, susunya nambah dong!" pintanya.

"Iya, nanti yaaaa~ Ku lagi bikin sirup!" teriak Aoi dari dapur.

"Dimana Kakeru dan Koi? Aku harus bicara sama semua orang" tanya Hajime.

"Paling dia ketabrak sepeda ontel di jalanan" jawab Arata sadis.

"Arata!" Ternyata Aoi masih bisa mendengar ucapan Arata walau jarak antara dapur dengan ruang tamu agak jauh.

"Bercandaaa" jawab Arata.

" ** _MAAF! KAMI TELAAAT!~~_** " Koi dan Kakeru masuk barengan.

"Nah baru aja diomongin, tuh bocah pink kampret dateng" kata Arata bebarengan dengan Aoi yang datang bawa segelas susu strawberry lagi untuk Arata kemudian memberi semua orang masing masing satu gelas air sirup.

"Arata-san masih hidup, ya?!" Koi mulai dendam.

"Kalian ini ckck, diamlah. Aku ingin berdiskusi dengan kalian semua" ujar Hajime datar yang mengingatkan Koi akan kejadian yang kemarin sore.

" _ **Ha'i! Sumimaseeen~~~**_ "

"Baguslah kalau sudah berkumpul semuanya. Yang baru tahu tentang hal ini adalah Aoi dan Arata dan sisanya belum"

"Hal apa? Apa ada yang Hot? Yang terbaru? Gosip?!" Koi mulai heboh.

"Astaga, Koi. Tenanglah sikit" Haru tepok jidat.

"Tau tuh, emaknya dulu ngidam apa sampe cerewet gaje kek gitu" Arata bicara pedes lagi.

"Tau nih, Koikku berisik banget!"

"Kok aku sih? Hiks~"

"Beralih topik, ini tentang Shun" Hajime memandangi mereka semua.

"S...Shun?! Ada apa dengan dia?" Haru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" _ **EEEH?! Shun kena kutukan?!**_ "

"Iya. Aku harap ada yang mau membantu Shun"

"Tapi kenapa dia dikutuk?!"

"Shun bilang padaku, ada penyihir hitam yang masih dendam pada Ayahnya dan memilih melampiaskan dendamnya pada Shun.

"Kasihan banget!" Koi prihatin.

"Kita harus nolong dia gimana?" Kakeru bingung.

"Aku akan ke SukaJaya untuk berdiskusi dengan anak-anak sana" Hajime memberi solusi.

"Mau ketemu Kai, ya?" Tanya Haru.

"Iya. Siapa yang bersedia menolong Shun" jawab Hajime.

"Aku!" Kakeru mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi.

"Bagus. Koi?"

"Aku? Tentu saja!" Koi manggut-manggut antusias.

"Haru?"

"Mungkin menolong Shun akan butuh waktu panjang tapi, aku akan minta cuti mengajar dulu sebulan" Haru juga manggut-manggut.

"Aoi?"

"Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik!" Aoi juga setuju.

"Dan kau, Arata?"

"Aku? Boleh. Mumpung aku pengangguran ini, bolehlah" Arata menyetujuinya juga.

"Bagus. Terima kasih semuanya" Hajime tersenyum tipis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Obat Ramuan (1)**

 _Bersatu kita teguh_  
 _Bercerai kita kawin lagi_

*ditabok*

 _Bersatu kita teguh_  
 _Bercerai kita runtuh!_

 _Keesokan paginya..._

"Kai-san...Kai-san..." Rui menemui Kai di dapur.

"Ada apa, Rui?"

"Anoo, Hajime-san datang kemari"

"Oooh! Suruh dia masuk, Rui!"

"Iya" Rui mengangguk dan segera pergi menemui Hajime.

Rui di rumah Kai? Ya, Rui memang sering menginap di rumah Kai. Dia sudah menganggap kontrakan Kai sebagai rumahnya sendiri.

"Pagi, Kai. Sedang apa?" Hajime memasuki ruang dapur.

"Lagi goreng pisang. Yuk ah, nyarap dulu, Hajime!"

"Enggak, makasih. Tadi aku udah sarapan"

Kai segera mentiriskan pisang goreng yang sudah mateng dan matikan kompor.

"Aku ingin berdiskusi denganmu" Hajime mulai bicara.

"Oh ya? Diskusi apa?" Kai mendelik.

"Soal Shun"

"Oh, kami semua sudah tahu kok! You, Yoru, Ikkun sama Rui semuanya udah pada tahu"

"Lalu? Apa reaksi mereka?"

"Yaaa mereka kaget gitu deh, padahal Shun katanya bisa mantra penyembuhan"

"Begitu juga Haru, Koi, Kakeru, Aoi dan Arata juga sangat shock begitu dengar Shun kena sihir kuat"

"Hajime, mau minum? Kau kan tamuku! Gak sopan juga kalo ada tamu tapi tamunya gak dikasih minum!"

"Air putih hangat saja"

"Oke!" Kai bergegas mengambil sebuah gelas.

"Kai, kalau kau butuh bantuan untuk menyembuhkan Shun, Kami semua dari Kota SukaMaju bersedia menolong"

"S...Serius?!" Kai mulai pasang tampang sumringah.

"Iya. Apa semua orang dari SukaJaya menolak bantu Shun?" Hajime merngernyitkan dahi.

"Enggak kok! Malahan You, Yoru, Ikkun sama Rui juga pengen bantu!"

"Syukurlah" Hajime tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Semua orang dari SukaMaju dan SukaJaya memenuhi kontrakan Kai.

"Wah, disini ramai, ya! Kalau ramai begini asyik banget!" Kai antusias.

"Kai-san, aku bisa bantu bikin minuman untuk semua orang kalo kau mau" Aoi memberinya bantuan.

"Ah, makasih Aoi!" Kai makin sumringah.

Sementara di sudut ruangan, Kakerun asyik berdiskusi dengan Koi tentang makanan murah.

Arata tidur lesehan sambil minum susu strawberry.

Yoru sedang menyimak buku _Sihir dan Penangkalnya._

Sementara You dan Haru sedang main game balapan mobil di PS3.

"Woy, curang nih! Jangan curang lah!" You emosi terbawa permainan game.

"Aku ndak curang kok~ kamunya aja yang becus mainnya, You-kun~" Haru tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Iya deh, iyak!" You mendengus bete.

Hajime hanya duduk lesehan sambil memandangi mereka semua dalam diam.

"Terima kasih sudah datang semuanya" kata Hajime yang berhasil menjeda situasi ramai.

"Ah, Hajime. Sesuai janjiku, aku sudah ngajuin cuti sebulan ke Kepala Sekolah" sahut Haru yang kemudian menoleh kembali ke layar monitor TV.

" **Woy, You! Jangan nyolong start! Kampret!** "

"Hehehe~ itulah kehebatan Haduki You~" giliran You yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku sudah bilang pada guru _homeschooling_ untuk tidak belajar sementara" ucap Rui sambil menyendok pudding melon.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang sama si Boss buat ijin gak kerja dulu" Kai tepok jidat.

" _Minna_!" Seru Yoru yang sedang terkejut.

"Ada apa, Yoru?" Arata langsung kebangun gara gara Yoru teriak.

" **Coba lihat ini! Ramuan penghilang sihir tangan api!** "

"Heh?" You nengok dan segera mem-pause gamenya.

"Penghilang sihir tangan api?! Lihat dooong!" Koi mulai mendekati Yoru. Kakeru ikutan nimbrung deket Koi dan Yoru.

"Disini tertulis: meracik ramuan ini sangat mudah, akan tetapi bahan bahannya sedikit susah didapat" Yoru mulai membaca.

"Nah, kurasa... jika kita saling bahu membahu mencarikan bahan ramuannya, semuanya akan cepat beres!" Haru antusias.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Haru" kata Hajime.

"Jadi, apa saja bahan bahan ramuannya?" Aoi sudah muncul dengan Kai sambil membawa gelas gelas minuman dan cemilan.

"Oke, Bahan-bahannya..." Yoru mulai menyimak halaman di bukunya lagi.

* * *

~ **Ramuan Penghilang Sihir Tangan Api~**

 ** _Bahan-bahan:_**

 ** _1 sendok teh merica bubuk_**  
 ** _1 gelas air rebusan paku_**  
 ** _2 helai daun jambu biji_**  
 ** _4 liter beras putih_**  
 ** _1 tetes darah hewan bertanduk_**

" ** _Kok kzl ya?_** " You hanya bisa memasang tampang 'gagal paham' setelah baca daftar bahan-bahan ramuan itu.

"Buset, pake daun jambu biji. Itu bikin ramuan atau bikin obat diare?" Komentar Arata dengan muka datar.

"Tenanglah, You! Tenanglah Arata! Kita ikuti saja instruksinya!" Haru menenangkan mereka berdua.

Ketiganya sedang berada di supermarket.

"Ayo, kita cari merica bubuk!" Ajak Haru pada You dan Arata.

"Ya, ayo" balas Arata dengan datar.

Mereka bertiga segera bergegas menuju bagian "Bumbu dapur"

"Merica...merica...umm bukan ini, ini mah garam!" Haru sedang mencari merica.

"Pssst, You"

"Apaan?"

"Cewek yang disono cantik ya?" Arata menunjuk seorang cewek cantik yang sedang mencari bubuk lada.

"Bener juga!" You dan Arata saling memandangi satu sama lain dengan _smirk_ sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi mendekati gadis itu.

"You! Arata! Bubuk merica nya disini udah _sold out,_ cari tempat lain, yuk!" Kata Haru.

"Lho?! You?! Arata?!" Haru panik karena You dan Arata menghilang misterius.

Haru melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati You dan Yoru sedang menggoda seorang cewek.

Haru segera mendekati bocah-bocah itu dengan tatapan _death-glare_ nya.

"Neng~ boleh minta nomor HP?" You memulai aksinya sambil _blow kiss._

Sang gadis langsung salah tingkah.

"Jangan mau sama dia, dia _playboy_ " kata Arata datar.

"B..Benarkah?" Tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Jangan dengerin dia, dia itu mesum lho! Hiiiiy!" You berusaha menjatuhkan Arata.

Sebuah pukulan dari gulungan kertas mendarat mulus masing-masing di kepala You dan Arata.

You dan Arata segera menoleh ke belakang dengan was-was, Haru menatap mereka berdua dengan _death glare_ nya.

Sementara sang gadis memilih pergi menjauh.

* * *

Kai dan Ikkun pergi berboncengan dengan motor menuju toko bangunan.

Kai berhenti dan segera memarkir motornya. Ikkun segera turun dari motor.

"Kai-san..."

"Ya, Ikkun?"

"Toko bangunannya tutup" Ikkun menunjuk toko bangunan yang tutup.

"Tutup ya? Apa boleh buat, kita cari yang lain" Kai menghela nafas sabar.

Kai segera menaiki motor dan menyalakan mesinnya, Ikkun segera naik dan duduk di belakang Kai.

"Udah siap, Ikkun?"

"Udah"

Kai langsung tancap gas dan sedikit ngebut.

Ikkun sibuk tengok kanan kiri sibuk mencari jika ada toko bangunan yang buka.

"Ah, itu dia!"

"Eh?!" Kai yang shock segera mengerem motornya secara mendadak.

"Toko bangunan! Ada Papan petunjuknya!"

"Oh, ya?" Kai segera memperhatikan sebuah papan petunjuk

 _Toko Bangunan_  
 _➡ 10 KM lewat gang_

"Wah, lewat gang!"

"Gapapa, Ikkun. Yang penting kita dapet pakunya" Kai masih optimis.

"Hmm...yaudah deh" Ikkun mengangguk dengan perasaan tak enak.

Kai segera masuk melewati gang dan lurus terus hingga 10 km.

"Boncengannya yang bener, Ikkun! Nanti kamu jatuh!"

"I...Iya" Ikkun mempererat pelukannya, takut jatuh.

Sampailah Kai di depan bangunan tua yang lama tak terpakai.

"Eeh?! Toko bangunannya bener yang ini, kan?!" Kai mengecek _gps_ di ponselnya.

Ikkun merasa takut dan aneh.

"Kai-san, A...Ayo kita pergi. Disini se..se..seram. kita...kita salah arah jalan" Ikkun terbata-bata.

"Jangan menyerah, Ikkun. Mungkin tokonya sepi jadi rada seram. Ayo, kita terus jalan..."

Ikkun masih menggigil ketakutan.

"Jangan takut, ada aku, lho~"

"K..Kai-san"

Kai akhirnya berinisiatif untuk menggandeng Ikkun dan berjalan sambil menuntun Ikku.

Baru jalan beberapa langkah, terdengar suara nyaring jeritan wanita.

Ikkun menelan ludah, sementara keringat Kai langsung mengucur deras.

 ** _HA..HANTUUUU!_**

Kai dan Ikku segera lari terbirit-birit.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author Notes**_

 **Tomo** : _**Yooo Minnaaa, Otsukaresama deshitaaaa~~ Aku pulang dulu yaaa~**_

 **Shuto: Woy!** Belum ngapa ngapain udah maen kabur aja, lu! *seret Tomo*

 **Tani:** sabar bang sabar *elus bahu Shuto*

 **Tomo** : emangnya ini ada apaan toh?

 **Shuto** : salam kenal dan sayang buat reader, lah!

 **Taiki** : gak ada angin gak ada ujan, pada ribut ae loe semua! *nongol*

 **Shuto** : biasalah, kelakuan si leader aneh, _author_ belon ngomong dia maen cabut ae

 **Sato** : Doumo Minnaaa ^O^

 **Kazumi** : Wuiiih! Pada rame nih!

 **Tsubasa** : **Helloooo! Tsubasa Ozora disiniiii~** eh, maksudnya Tsubasa Sasa!

 _Me: *cuma ngelihatin*_

 **Shuto** : Thor, napa diem aja? Ngomong dong!

 _Eheeem! Eheem!_

 _Hello everyone!_

 _Terima kasih udah read,follow dan nge-fav_

 _Padahal cuma nulis ini cerita cuma buat iseng (ikutikutan juga)_

 _disini, aku ngebuat FF TSUKIUTA versi Butai-nya alias **LIVESTAGE** nya_

 **Tomo** : Author~

 _Apaan Shun, eeh bang Tomo maksudnya!_

 **Tomo** : sebelum lanjut, boleh ngasih yel-yel penyemangat dong yak~~

 _Ah iya deh, terserah ente~ mau nari ballet gaje di atas panggung itu juga terserah ente_

 **Tomo** : hush! Itu cuma keperluan panggung! _Professionalisme_ sebagai stageplay actor! *kedip kedip*

 _Iya-in aja biar cepet…_

 **Tomo** : **L.O.V.E HAJIME LOVE!**

 **Kentaro** : PLEASE LAH, pairing jangan kebawa ke dunia nyata, Bangke! Hadeeeh!

 _Sekali lagi makasih buat yang read, follow, and fav!_

 **Taiki** : **Tomo!** enak bener idup lu yak! Cuma tiduran doang, sementara kita susah payah nyari bahan ramuan buat nyembuhin elu!

 **Tomo** : **_Eheheheh~_**

 ** _feel free to comment ^^v_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Obat Ramuan (2)**

"Yoru...Yoru" Rui memanggil Yoru yang berjalan persis di depannya.

"Iya, Rui? Kenapa?"

"Apa Pak Haji punya tanaman pohon jambu biji?"

"Iya, Pak Haji punya kok. Soalnya, aku sering ngelewatin rumahnya" kata Yoru sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu,"

Yoru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nah, ini dia rumahnya!"

"Wow" Rui terkesima melihat rumah besar bertingkat.

"Permisi!" Teriak Yoru.

" _Assalamualaikum_ , Pak Haji..." Rui ikut membantu.

"Ahaha. gapapa, Rui. Biar aku yang panggil, suaramu gak begitu kedengaran"

Sekilas, Rui mendelik pada Yoru seperti reaksi orang yang tersinggung.

Yoru mulai mengerjap panik.

"R...Ru..Rui! Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku gak bermaksud ngatain suaramu, kok!"

Rui segera mengangguk.

"Ehhm. Aku paham"

 _ **MakJleb**_

"Ru...Rui...Aku..." Yoru merasa berdosa sekarang.

"Lain kali, aku harus bawa _megaphone_ kemana-mana mulai dari sekarang" ujar Rui dengan polosnya.

"Ahaha, Ya ampun!" Yoru mulai _sweatdrop._

" _Mas-mas berdua ini lagi ngapain?_ " Seorang ibu-ibu terlihat menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Anu...kita lagi nyari Pak Haji" jawab Rui.

" _Oooh, Pak Haji-nya lagi pulang kampung, minggu depan baru balik katanya_ "

"Pulang kampung?" Yoru kaget.

"Iya, memangnya ada perlu apa?"

"Anu, kami berdua ingin minta daun jambu biji umm...cuma dua helai aja"

"Oh begitu, kalau saya punya sih saya kasih, tapi berhubung enggak punya pohon jambu biji di rumah, maaf saya ndak bisa bantu"

"Enggak apa-apa, bu. Kita bisa cari di rumah yang lain. Iya kan, Rui?" Yoru menoleh pada Rui.

"Iya..." Rui mengangguk.

Ketika ibu-ibu itu melangkah pergi, seorang anak kecil sedang asyik bermain layang-layang.

Kemudian, layang-layangnya tersangkut di pohon mangga.

Melihat layang-layangnya tersangkut di pohon mangga, anak kecil itu menangis.

"Cup cup cup...jangan menangis adik kecil" Yoru merangkul anak kecil itu.

"Jangan menangis, dik" ucap Rui yang juga kasihan.

"Tapi layang-layang itu punya abangku, abangku pasti marah kalo aku pulang tanpa bawa balik layang-layangnya, _Huhuhu_ " anak itu masih menangis.

"Aduh, bagaimana ya?" Yoru bingung apakah harus menolong anak kecil ini atau tidak.

"Apa Yoru bisa panjat pohon mangga?" Tanya Rui polos.

"Aku? B...Bisa kok! Tapi masalahnya, kita harus cari daun jambu biji" Yoru mengerjap gugup.

"Anak kecil ini kasihan...dia dimarahi abangnya..." ujar Rui.

"B...Bagaimana, ya? A..Aku bingung" Yoru langsung berkeringat.

Rui menatap Yoru dengan tatapan memohon.

Yoru yang melihat tatapan 'memohon' Rui, merasa tidak enak hati.

"B...Baiklah" akhirnya Yoru bersedia membantu anak kecil itu.

Sementara Yoru memanjat pohon mangga, Rui berada di bawah sibuk menenangkan bocah kecil yang masih menangis.

"Yosh! Tinggal sedikit lagi!" Yoru sudah berada di atas pohon mangga dan meraih layang-layang yang tersangkut.

"Yeaaay! Aku sudah dapat!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari dalam rumah sambil mengenggam sapu lidi dengan wajah geram.

" **KALIAN MAU MALING MANGGA YA?! DASAR BOCAH!** " Teriaknya galak.

" _ **Whoaaaahhhh!**_ " Yoru yang masih di atas pohon mangga itupun segera turun dan menyeret membawa kabur Rui juga.

 ** _AYO_** **_KABUUUR RUIIII!_**

Sementara anak kecil yang menangis karena layangan miliknya tersangkut di pohon mangga, hanya bisa tertawa lebar.

* * *

Koi dan Aoi berhenti di depan warung dekat kontrakan Kai.

" **Beliiii!** " Teriak Koi dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Hehe, Koikku. Memanggilnya biasa saja, tidak usah berlebihan" Aoi tersenyum lebar sambil _sweatdrop._

"Entah kenapa aku bisa se-antusias ini! Biasanya kalau aku nolong orang, gak se-antusias begini! Kau paham ini kan, Aoi-kun!"

"Ahaha! Baiklah...baiklah" respon Aoi dengan wajah ramah yang dibuat-buat.

"Iya, Mas? Cari apa?" Bapak-bapak pemilik warung pun muncul.

"Anu...saya minta beras putih 4 liter, ya pak" pinta Aoi dengan sopan.

"Mau merk apa?"

"Lah? Emang beras make merk juga ya?" Koi mulai cengo.

"K...Koi! Hehe!" Aoi garuk kepala sambil tertawa + nyengir malu dengan kelakuan Koi.

"Saya ngejual beras cap Lele sama cap Mujair doang, Mas" sahut pemilik warung.

"Oh begitu? Kalau begitu, berapa harga per-liter nya, Pak?" Aoi nyengir.

"Wah, Mas-nya mau ngeborong, ya?!" Bapak-bapak penjaga warung itu langsung berseri-seri.

"E...Enggak, Pak! Saya cuma butuh 4 liter aja" Aoi masih nyengir.

"Oh, kirain" muka Bapak-bapak penjaga warung itu langsung berubah datar.

"Iya, pak. Kami cuma mau 4 liter aja!~ Ini adalah sebuah misi penting! Misi yang harus diselesaikan!~ kalo tidak... _**Mppphthh!**_ " Koi belum selesai bicara karena mulutnya keburu di bungkam telapak tangan Aoi.

"Maaf ya, Pak" Aoi nyengir malu.

"Jadi, Mas mau yang cap Lele apa Mujair?"

"Mujair aja, Pak! Saya ndak suka Lele! soalnya Lele makan... _**Mppphthh!**_ " Lagi-lagi mulut Koi di bungkam sama Aoi.

"Terserah bapak aja, yang terpenting beras putih" kata Aoi.

"Hmm...saya aja yang nge- _recommend_ deh! Cap Lele aja! Berasnya lebih enak!" ujar penjaga warung.

"Baik, pak. Saya mau" Aoi tersenyum.

"Yaaah Aoi-kun!" Koi tampak kecewa.

"Astaga, Koi. Itu cuma merk aja kok, bukan ikan sungguhan" Aoi _sweatdrop._

"Oke, mas! Bentar yak!" Bapak pemilik warung itu bergegas menyiapkan berasnya.

Aoi dan Koi menunggu dengan sabar sembari sang penjual menaruh beras dalam kantong kresek.

"Ini Mas, berasnya. Semuanya jadi...12 ribu x 4 liter, jadi 48 ribu, Mas"

"Oh, iya. Ini pak uangnya" Aoi menyerahkan uang 50 ribu.

"Yak, ini kembaliannya...2 ribu"

"Makasih, pak" Aoi tersenyum ramah.

"Makasih, Pak~" Koi senyum juga.

Mereka berdua segera bergegas balik ke kontrakan Kai.

"Aoi-kun~ Aoi-kun~"

"Iya, Koi?"

"Aku haus nih!" Keluh Koi yang merasa tenggorokannya kering.

Aoi segera melihat sekelilingnya.

"Koi! Ada tukang sop buah! Koi mau sop buah?" Tanya Aoi sambil nunjuk gerobak sop buah.

"Iya, mau!~"

* * *

Sementara itu, Kakeru berjalan berdampingan dengan Hajime tanpa diiringi obrolan sedikit pun.

Kakeru sesekali curi-curi pandang ke Hajime.

Hajime yang tak sengaja memergoki Kakeru yang curi-curi pandangan padanya, cuma bingung.

"Ada apa, Kakeru?"

"E..E..nggak! Bukan apa-apa, kok! Heheheh!"

"Kau yakin Kakeru? Kalau ada masalah, bilang saja padaku"

Kedua mata Kakeru langsung berbinar terang.

"Aku bingung, darah hewan bertanduk apa yang harus di tuang, Sapi? Kerbau? Domba? Atau Banteng?" Hajime tidak memperhatikan sorot mata Kakeru yang berbinar.

"Aaah, kalau itu sih aku gak tahu juga, Hajime-san! Soalnya, enggak dijelasin secara rinci! Kan nyeselin!" Balas Kakeru.

"Iya kau benar, Kakeru"

"Jadi, kita harus mencari darah sapi, kerbau, domba, atau banteng nih?" Kakeru nggak punya ide.

Hajime berhenti melangkah sejenak.

"Eh?" Kakeru terkejut.

Hajime berpikir sejenak.

"Hajime-san?" Kakeru menatap Hajime merinding.

"Ayo kita cari keempat-nya, Kakeru" Hajime akhirnya sudah memutuskan.

" _ **EEEH?!**_ "

"Kita bawa darah dari 4 macam hewan bertanduk itu dan nanti kita bisa pilih, mana sekiranya di antara 4 darah hewan bertanduk itu yang dibutuhkan untuk ramuan itu"

" _ **H...Hajime-san, kau jeniuuuus!**_ " Kakeru makin berbinar-binar.

"Haha. bisa saja kau, Kakeru. Aku tidak jenius, biasa saja"

Kakeru nyengir.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi" Hajime kembali melangkah pergi diikuti Kakeru ke pasar.

Mereka masuk ke dalam pasar tradisional dan segera mencari lapak penjual daging.

" _Silakan Mas! Dagingnya masih seger-seger!_ " Teriak mas-mas penjual lapak daging segar.

"Anu...mas, boleh saya minta darah sapi-nya?" Hajime mulai bicara.

 _ **Krik Krik Krik**_

"Waduh! Darah Sapi enggak saya jual mas! Adanya daging sapi, mas!" Kata penjual daging sapi itu dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Yasudah, terima kasih ya mas" Hajime tersenyum tipis yang justru membuat penjual daging sapi itu semakin takut.

Kakeru hanya bingung dengan ekspresi yang diberikan penjual daging sapi itu.

"Aduh, Mas! Darah Sapi saya ndak jual!" Kini giliran mbak-mbak penjual daging sapi yang menggeleng.

"Baiklah, terima kasih" Hajime tersenyum.

" **Eiits, tunggu Mas!** "

Hajime langsung menoleh.

"Kalau Mas-nya mau beli daging sapi di saya, saya kasih gratis deh!" Teriaknya sambil ngidol (baca: kesengsem)

"Tidak, terima kasih" Hajime tersenyum ramah.

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam, mereka mencari pedagang yang mau memberi mereka darah sapi.

"Duh, capeeek!" Kakeru mengeluh, kakinya pegel pegel.

"Ah, Kakeru. Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu sejenak"

Seorang pemuda menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Permisi, Mas-Mas ini lagi nyari darah sapi, ya?"

Hajime langsung kikuk.

"Tidak...Kami..."

"Kalau Mas mau, saya ada Mas!"

" **Be...Beneran?!** " Kakeru senangnya bukan main.

"Iya, Mas. Ayo, ikut saya!" Kata pemuda itu yang segera bergegas pergi.

Hajime menoleh pada Kakeru.

"Ayo, Kakeru"

" **Okaaaay!~** "

 _ **cerita ini ada di Wattpad lho ^^**_

 _ **thank you**_

link: user/NabilaMJJ55


	9. Chapter 9

**Kakeru?**

Shun sedang duduk termenung di halaman belakang rumahnya yang penuh tanaman bunga.

Shun menatapi langit senja sore yang indah, sembari menjentikkan jarinya yang membuat bunga bunga di taman layu semua.

Lalu menjentikkan jarinya lagi, bunga bunga pun kembali seperti semula.

"Aku rindu semuanya" gumamnya.

Lalu diraihnya sebuah ponsel.

 _ **Tut...Tut...**_

" _Halo, Shun. Ada apa?_ " Suara Kai terdengar di telepon.

"Kai, apa kabar?~"

" _Aku baik baik saja, Shun_ "

"Bagaimana dengan..."

" _Rui juga baik baik saja_ "

"Baguslah~ Kai, boleh nggak main ke kontrakanmu?"

"Kai, siapa yang telepon dah?" You menaikkan alisnya bingung sementara yang lain tengah beristirahat setelah mencari bahan-bahan ramuan.

Kai menghela nafas panjang.

"Barusan Shun telepon aku"

" **Eeeh?!** " Semuanya kaget.

"Apa yang dia bilang?" Haru bertanya.

"Dia cuma bilang kalo dia kangen kalian semua" balas Kai.

"Tapi gue nggak kangen dia" kata You setengah canda.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Kai segera membukakan pintu.

"Maaf, aku dan Kakeru baru pulang" Hajime berada di ambang pintu.

"Hajime! Ayo masuk! Kamu pasti capek! Lho, mana Kakeru?"

"Dia pamit mampir ke rumahnya sebentar, Kai" balas Hajime sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Hajime, gimana hasilnya?" Tanya Haru.

"Ini" Hajime mengeluarkan 4 plastik berisi darah segar.

"Banyak banget!?" Haru mengerjap kaget.

"Tentu, aku mendapatkan darah sapi, darah domba, darah kambing serta darah banteng"

"Wow, hebat" kagum Arata dengan suara datar.

"Haru, apa kau sudah dapatkan merica bubuknya?" Hajime balik nanya.

"Ya, akhirnya aku dapat meski para bocah bocah melenceng" Haru menatap You dan Arata dengan senyum menyeringai

You dan Arata menyadari itu, segera memalingkan muka dan mulai bersiul.

"Oh, Hajime-san! Kau pasti haus! Aku sudah siapkan air putih dingin" Aoi senang karena Hajime sudah pulang sembari memberi sebotol air putih dingin padanya.

"Makasih, Aoi" Hajime tersenyum kemudian meneguk airnya.

" **KAKERUUU~~** " Koi muncul sambil berpose 'hug' sebelum akhirnya sadar Kakeru tidak ada.

"Hoh?! Kakeru manaaa?!~" Koi kaget.

"Dia pamit balik ke rumahnya sebentar, Koi" sahut Hajime.

"Suaramu cempreng banget, bocah Pink" bully Arata.

"Muka kau juga nyeselin, Arata!" Koi marah sambil menggertakan gigi.

"Sudah sudah, Arata! Bisa hentikan itu? Koikku, tenanglah!" Aoi melerai mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal beras 4 liter, aku sama Aoi udah dapaaat!~~ Aoi-kun, kaulah yang terbaik!~" kata Koi dengan bangga karena berhasil menjalankan misinya bersama Aoi.

"Hahaha, Kau juga hebat, Koikku" Aoi tersenyum malu karena dipuji.

Yoru baru muncul setelah dari kamar mandi dan Rui yang juga muncul dengan sepiring mie goreng.

"Hajime-san! Kau sudah pulang!" Yoru tersenyum senang.

"Ya, aku sudah pulang" Hajime mengangguk.

"Aoi terima kasih sudah buatkan aku mie goreng..." Rui menatap Aoi sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe, makanlah Rui! Lagian kau yang mau mie goreng kan, makanya kubuatkan saja untukmu" Aoi menggaruk rambutnya dengan senyum malu.

"Aku dan Yoru sudah dapat daun jambu bijinya, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Rui duduk di samping Kai.

"Gue, Arata sama Haru udah dapet mericanya" kata You.

"Syukurlah" Rui tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu, Rui! Aku dan Kai-san dikejar-kejar setan di bangunan tua" Ikkun mulai gemetar lagi.

Rui hanya menatap Ikkun dengan datar, tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku dan Koikku udah dapat berasnya" Aoi tersenyum.

"Begitu juga dengan aku, ada seorang pedagang yang akhirnya memberi darah" Hajime mulai cerita.

"Nah, Minna! Apa kita bisa mulai racik ramuannya?" Tanya Kai.

"Ayoooo!~" Koi antusias.

* * *

Hiro tersenyum miring saat melihat aktivitas pemuda pemuda SukaJaya dan SukaMaju lewat bola kristal.

" **Kalian semua berusaha membantu Shun menghilangkan kutukan itu. Tapi, aku takkan membiarkan kalian semudah itu!** " Serunya dengan suara lantang.

"Tak ada yang bisa kalahkan aku, Hiro sang penyihir hitam hebat nomor satu!"

Hiro mulai mondar- mandir sembari matanya menonton bola kristal.

"Aku akan mengacaukan rencana kalian, wahai manusia!"

Kemudian berhenti mondar mandir dan menjentikkan jarinya.

Penampilannya berubah menjadi pemuda berambut kuning.

Dan menjentikkan jarinya lagi dan segera menghilang.

Air di panci kecil sedang mendidih saat semua pemuda dari SukaJaya dan SukaMaju berkumpul di dapur.

"Pertama-tama, masukkin merica" Kai memberi instruksi.

"Oke, siap" Haru menuang bubuk merica ke dalam air rebusan yang mendidih di panci kecil.

"Selanjutnya, segelas air rebusan paku" Kai menuang segelas air rebusan paku yang sudah ia siapkan sejak baru pulang dengan Ikkun.

Rui segera bergegas ke samping Kai dan menjatuhkan dua helai daun jambu biji.

"Bagus, Rui" Kai mengusap-ngusap rambut Rui.

" _ **Minnaaaa~~~ aku dataaaanggg!~**_ " Kakeru menyeruak masuk.

"Kakeru sudah kembali rupanya" Aoi tersenyum.

Pemuda berambut kuning hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Kakeru, kamu baik baik saja?" Aoi yang memperhatikan Kakeru kini menegur Kakeru karena tak biasanya Kakeru se-pendiam ini.

"Aku baik baik saja kok" Kakeru menatap Aoi dengan tatapan datar.

"Oh...begitu ya?" Aoi sedikit merinding.

"Aoi, tolong siapin beras 4 liter-nya" pinta Kai.

"Baik!" Aoi segera bergegas mengambil berasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

" _Manusia, huh!_ "

"Eh, tadi kamu barusan bilang apa?" Arata mendengar gumam sinis Kakeru.

"Hah? Nggak, bukan apa-apa" Kakeru mengerjap kaget.

Aoi kembali dengan membawa beras dalam kantong kresek hitam.

Kakeru segera menggeser sedikit kaki kirinya.

 _ **BRUK**_

Aoi tersandung, beras dalam kantong kresek hitamnya langsung tumpah berhamburan.

" **Aoi!** " Arata dan yang lainnya terkejut.

"Aoi! Kamu gak papa kan?!" Ikkun membantu Aoi untuk berdiri.

" _Mi..Minna_ , aku gak papa kok, aku cuma kesandung" Aoi berusaha berdiri tegak kembali dengan gemetar.

"Berasnya tumpah" You menghela nafas.

"M..Maaf You" lirih Aoi.

"Jangan khawatir, biar aku yang beresin berasnya" Kai mulai membereskan beras yang berhamburan.

"Aku bantu ya..." Rui ikut berjongkok dan ikut membereskan beras yang tumpah berhamburan.

Kakeru hanya diam dengan senyum miringnya.

Kemudian, kompornya mati secara tiba-tiba yang membuat shock semua orang.

"Kai-san! Kompornya mati!" Teriak Koi dengan panik.

Kai yang sudah selesai membereskan dan mengumpulkan beras yang tumpah berhamburan bersama Rui pun kaget.

"Perasaan, gas-nya baru beli kemaren deh?!"

"Wah, gas nya oplosan tuh!" Haru nyerocos.

"Kai, sepertinya kompormu yang bermasalah" kata Hajime yang mendekat memgecek kompor.

"Hajime, sementara kau periksa kompor, aku nelpon agen gas deh" ujar Kai.

"Ya, aku akan cek kompormu"

* * *

"Waduh, Mas. Kompornya enggak ada yang bermasalah. Mungkin gas nya aja yang habis, Mas" ujar tukang servis kompor.

"Hmm? Gas nya habis? Ok, Mas. Thank you" kata Kai.

"Huh, ternyata gas-mu habis, Kai" ujar Hajime sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Heheh, aku biasanya kalo gas gak habis, yaaa kompornya yang bermasalah" Kai menggaruk rambutnya.

Rui berinisiatif meraih ponsel dari saku bajunya.

"Aku akan telepon beli gas yang baru"

"Duh, kalo kompornya mati gini, apa ramuannya tetep jadi gak yak?" You membuang nafas.

" _Minna_ , agen gas nya lagi tutup" Rui sudah menghubungi agen gas.

" _ **EEEH?!**_ "

"Ini seperti cerita s..se..seram saja!" Koi mulai hilang nyalinya.

"Kenapa kalian pada enggak pada mampir ke rumah gue aja?" You memandangi semua orang.

"Iya, You punya kompor juga" Yoru nyengir.

"Yeaaay~ You-san punya kompooor~" Koi girang.

"Titisan Patrick berisik mulu nih dari tadi" Arata menancapkan sedotan ke kotak susu strawberrynya.

"Heleh, minum susu manis mulu, ntar diabet baru tau rasa!" Kata Koi pedes.

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya! Kita ke rumah You!" Kai senang karena You memberi solusi.

Semua bergegas melangkah pergi kecuali Kakeru.

"Kakeru?" Tegur Hajime.

"Ya, kenapa?" Kakeru berlagak kaget dari bengongnya.

"Ayo, kita harus pergi. Kita harus selesaikan ramuannya"

Kakeru menatap Hajime dengan datar.

"Ada masalah, Kakeru?" Haru turut mendekati Kakeru, Kakeru cuma geleng-geleng.

"Apa ada yang mau kau bilang?" Tanya Haru lagi.

"Sebenarnya...Shun-san tidak akan bisa sembuh" ujar Kakeru lancar.

"Apa katamu?" Hajime mendelik kaget dengan perkataan Kakeru barusan.

"Haha, Hajime! Jangan keluarkan _Iron-claw_ mu disini, ya?!" Haru berusaha perbaiki suasana.

Kakeru mulai menjentikkan jarinya, asap tebal mengelilingi seluruh badannya.

" _ **UWAAAH! KEBAKARAAAN!**_ " Ikkun teriak teriak panik. Ikkun mengira gumpalan asap tebal yang berasal dari dapur itu ada sesuatu yang terbakar.

Hajime mendelik tak percaya ketika Kakeru sudah tak ada di depannya lagi.

Terdengar suara gelegar tawa menggema di dapur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gelut! (1)**

Kakeru tersadar dari pingsannya. Kedua matanya berkedip-kedip berusaha beradaptasi dengan sinar lampu yang silau.

" ** _UWAAAAH! AKU KETIDURAAAN!_** " Kakeru kalang kabut.

Kakeru segera bangun dan berdiri.

Kakeru terkejut saat melihat sekelilingnya, semua benda-benda aneh serta hitam ada di sekelilingnya.

" **EMAAAK!** "

" **Diam kau, manusia lemah!** " Suara Hiro menggema di ruangan.

"Eh? Kamu siapa?!"

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku!" Gumpalan asap mengepul dan Hiro muncul di hadapan Kakeru.

"Hah?" Kakeru cengo.

" **Aku takkan membiarkan kalian semua, menyembuhkan Shun!** "

Kakeru langsung takut dan gemeteran.

" **Kau tak bisa lolos dari sini, Hahaha!** " Tawa Hiro menggelegar.

" _Sumimasen_ " Kakeru angkat tangan tapi badannya masih gemetaran.

Hiro menatap Kakeru dengan tajam.

"Mas, lagi _cosplay_ yah?"

 _ **Krik krik krik**_

* * *

"Jadi, yang t...ta...tadi it..itu bu..bukan Ka..Ka..Ke...Ru" Koi gagap.

"Awas ngompol" bully Arata.

Koi langsung menggeplak kepala Arata dengan sandal yang dibalas Arata dengan pukulan tinju pelan ke lengan Koi.

"Hey! Sudah~sudah~ kalian tak boleh bertengkar! sebagai remaja yang ba-" Haru melerai mereka.

" **BODO AMAAAT!** " Teriak Arata dan Koi bersamaan.

"Kalian selalu saja bertengkar" komen Rui.

Kai, You dan Hajime muncul.

"Kakeru gak ada dimana mana!" You panik.

"Kalian sudah coba ke rumahnya?" Tanya Haru dengan tampang shock.

"Iya, kami ke rumahnya! Ibunya Kakeru justru bingung, Ibunya bilang Kakeru pergi ke kontrakan Kai!" Jelas You.

"Waduh, berarti yang barusan itu..." Ikkun mulai keringat dingin.

 ** _SE...SETAAANNN!_**

Koi bersiap siap untuk kabur, tapi lengannya segera ditarik oleh You.

"Tunggu dulu napa! Kakeru gak hilang, pasti ke suatu tempat!" kata You pada Koi.

 ** _KAKERUUU~~ KAMU DIMANA~~_**

"Tenanglah kalian semua, tenanglah!" kata Hajime tegas.

Semua orang langsung menoleh pada Hajime, Hajime menarik-membuang nafas.

"Aku punya nomor ponsel Kakeru, tenanglah kalian semua"

"Hajime-san punya nomor Kakeru? Aah, Yokatta~" Ikkun bernafas lega.

Kai berinisiatif mengambil 5 buah senter, sementara You berinisiatif mengecek dua sepeda motor. Motor milik Kai dan motor satunya lagi milik Haru yang terparkir persis depan kontrakan.

Kedua motor dalam kondisi baik.

" _Minna_ , Aku dan Haru punya motor. Kalian bisa pake buat boncengan nyari Kakeru"

"Ini sudah malam..." ucap Rui.

"Yep, makanya aku nyiapin 5 senter"

"Lalu apa selanjutnya?" Aoi sudah mendapat senternya.

"Haru, kau boncengan dengan Kai" Hajime membagi tugas.

"Siap, Hajime~ serahkan padaku" komen Haru.

"Aoi, kau boncengan dengan Koi" Hajime menoleh pada Aoi dan Koi.

"Baik" Aoi tersenyum.

"Ayo, Koi" Aoi mulai mengajak Koi.

Koi hanya mengangguk dengan ragu sebelum akhirnya ikut Aoi keluar kontrakan.

Kai dan Haru keluar setelah mereka.

Aoi duduk di depan dan mulai menyalakan motor.

"Ayo, Koi. Naiklah"

"I..Iya" Koi segera duduk boncengan di belakang Aoi.

"Enak banget lu, boncengan ama Aoi. Turun lu!" Arata sewot.

"Arata!" tegur Aoi sambil ngasih senter ke Koi.

Disamping mereka, Kai dan Haru sudah duduk berboncengan.

"Aoi, kita duluan ya~" pamit Haru.

"Kita duluan, yak!" Kai langsung tancap gas.

"Hati-hati, Kai-saaaan!~" teriak Koi yang dibalas Haru dengan acungan jempol.

"Koi, udah siap?"

"Iya!"

Aoi langsung tancap gas menyusul Kai dan Haru yang udah pergi duluan.

* * *

Arata mendumal sebal saat masuk ke dalam kontrakan lagi.

Kini, yang tersisa di dalam kontrakan hanya Ikkun, You, Rui, Hajime, Yoru dan dirinya saja.

"Oi, Arata! Mukamu suram aja" tegur You.

Arata menatap You dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku sudah menelpon Kakeru, teleponnya tidak di angkat"

" **EEH?!** " Ikkun bertambah panik.

"Aku ngebayangin Kakeru lagi dimana, hmm" You mulai menopang dagunya.

"B..Bagaimana ka..kalo Kakeru ternyata diculik!" Aura suram mengelilingi Ikkun.

"Kakeru diculik? Seram sekali" ujar Rui dengan polos.

Yoru langsung _sweatdrop,_ You cuma menghela nafas.

Hajime memandangi mereka semua, melihat sekeliling ruangan dan memadangi mereka lagi.

"Aku pamit ke kamar mandi" Hajime berdiri, berbalik dan bergegas pergi ke belakang.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Arata, maen _Guitar Hero_ yuk!" Ajak You.

"Enggak ah, lagi gak mood" Arata menolak bersamaan dengan mati lampu.

" ** _UWAAAH RUUUIII!_** " Ikkun yang shock segera memeluk Rui dengan erat.

"Hadeeeh ini cebol-cebol pada penakut amat sih!" keluh You sambil menyalakan senter di HP nya.

Rui segera bangkit dan berdiri, Ikkun menarik lengan Rui.

"Rui, ka...kamu mau kemana?!"

"Ikkun...aku mau ambil lilin. Disini gelap" balas Rui.

"Rui, aku temenin yah!" Ikkun masih memegang tangan Rui.

"Ehhm. Ayo, Ikkun" Rui mengangguk.

Cahaya temaram dari sebuah lilin muncul di depan Rui dan Ikkun yang masih diam berdiri.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Mati lampu memang merepotkan" Hajime berbicara sambil memegangi piring kecil dengan sebuah lilin yang menyala.

"Hajime-san!" Ikkun lega karena ternyata bukan hantu.

* * *

Koi masih berboncengan dengan Aoi. ( _Arata does not approved this_ )

"Koi..."

"Ya, Aoi-kun"

"Tolong nyalain senter, Koi"

"Okeee~"

Click

Lampu senter pun menyala.

"Aoi-kun..." bisik Koi.

"Ya?"

"Di...Disini se..sepi ya?"

" _Daijoubu_ , aku ada disini" kata Aoi dengan tenang sembari mengendarai motornya.

Aoi masih mengendarai motornya saat ponselnya bergetar di kantong jaket warna birunya.

"Aoi-kun, ada telepon tuh" tegur Koi.

Aoi cepat cepat mengerem dan berhentikan motornya.

"Halo?"

" _Aoi-kun~_ "

"Haru-san! Iya, ada apa?"

" _Sudah menemukan Kakeru?_ "

"Belum. Kami masih nyari Kakeru, Haru-san"

" _Tapi-_ "

 _ **TutTutTut...**_

Sambungan telepon terputus.

"Haru-san? Haru-san?" Aoi terkejut karena sambungan telepon nya dengan Haru terputus tiba-tiba.

"Aoi-kun, ada apa?" Koi ikut ikutan terkejut saat melihat Aoi yang shock.

"Telepon dari siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Haru-san, tapi tiba tiba teleponnya terputus. Kira-kira ada apa ya?" Aoi bingung.

"Pasti pulsanya abis!"

"Ahahaha! Kau benar, Koikku! Mungkin aja pulsanya abis" Aoi terkekeh.

"Ng?" Ponsel Aoi bergetar lagi.

"Haru-san!"

" _Umm, Aoi! Ini aku, Kai!_ "

"Ada apa, Kai-san?!"

" **Haru hilang!** "

" _ **A..APAAA?!**_ " Aoi langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya dari atas motor membuat Koi mau tak mau ikut jatuh juga.

 _ **Gedubrak!**_

* * *

Shun menghela nafas tak sabar di kamarnya sambil menatapi kedua tangannya yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan yang terbuat dari besi baja.

"Ramuan penghilang sihir tangan api... menarik~ besok ku bikin deh~" gumamnya.

 _ **Hahahaha!**_

"Ng?"

Suara tawa menggelegar terdengar dari bola kristal milik Shun.

"Hiro?!" Shun segera mendekati bola kristal miliknya yang terletak di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Terlihat siluet Kai, Haru serta Kakeru terperangkap di penjara kegelapan milik Hiro.

" **Kai! Haru! Kakeru!** " Teriak Shun dengan nada panik.

" _ **Bagaimana Shun? Apa kamu cukup terhibur? Hahahah!**_ "

"Ya ampun~ apa yang lakukan pada temanku?"

"Aku pastikan tak ada yang bisa membantumu untuk hilangkan sihir kuatku! Jika ada mencoba, mereka akan...tragis"

"Apa?" Shun mendelik.

 _ **Hahahaha!**_

"Apa yang kau mau?" Shun berusaha tetap tenang.

" _ **Temui aku di istanaku dan coba kalahkan aku kalau ingin temanmu lepas! Hahaha!**_ "

"Oke, besok kita _**gelut!**_ " Shun menerima tantangannya.

* * *

" _Astagfirullah,_ _**Haru-san sama Kai-san hilang?! Eeeh!?**_ " Ikkun makin ketakutan.

"Ciyus dah! Kai-san tiba-tiba nelpon dan lapor kalo Haru hilaaaang!" Koi lari-larian kalang kabut.

"Kakeru menghilang dan sekarang Haru dan Kai menghilang juga?" Hajime merenung.

Rui mulai khawatir.

"Bahkan, Kai tidak menjawab teleponnya" gumamnya

" _ **UWAAAH! Youuu-saaan!**_ "

"Ape?" You mendengus malas.

"Pasti di sekitar kita ada setan! Tolong, usir setannya! Kau kan anak pendeta di kuil!"

"Kata siape? Itu fitnah! Gue bukan anak pendeta kuil, tapi anak dukun!" You masih sempet sempetnya bercanda.

"You!" Teriak Yoru.

"Apa kita telepon ke polisi?" Tanya Rui.

Hajime menatap Rui.

"Rui, kau tahu rumah Shun?"

" _ **Eeh?! Hajime-san mau ke rumah Shun?!**_ " Teriak Yoru dan Ikkun bersamaan.

"Soalnya pintu kamar Shun juga pintu ke dimensi lain..." ujar Rui.

"Iya juga yak" Ikkun manggut-manggut.

"Siapa tahu, bisa ketemu Haru dan Kakeru lewat pintu itu" ucap You santai.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gelut! (2)**

"Yosh! Ramuannya udah jadiii! Tinggal diminum dah tuh" You lega karena urusan ramuan udah kelar.

"Yeaaay!~~ sekarang kita bisa ke rumah Shuuun-saaan!" Koi antusias.

Sementara di pojokan, Yoru sibuk mengurusi Aoi yang masih shock karena jatuh dari motor.

"Gapapa Aoi, kamu sekarang disini, tidak usah takut. Kita berharap saja Kai-san, Haru-san, dan Kakeru-san baik-baik saja" Yoru memberinya minyak angin.

"A...Aku masih berpikir siapa pelakunya" Aoi memoles minyak angin ke lobang hidungnya.

Koi mendekat dengan membawa segelas teh hangat tawar.

"Minumlah, Aoi-kun" ucap Koi prihatin.

Listrik sudah nyala kembali, gas kompor juga sudah bisa kembali menyala normal.

"Ah, makasih Koikku" Aoi tersenyum.

"Aoi teh nya jangan diminum!" Arata kesel lagi.

"Lho, kenapa? Ini kan teh tawar, aku emang gak suka teh yang terlalu manis" Aoi mendelik bingung.

"Teh bikinan dia kagak enak, anyep!"

" _ **Teh buatan Arata-san tuh, yang gak enak!**_ " Koi mulai ngomel.

"Sudah, Koi, sudah!" Aoi melerai Koi.

"Gak sopan banget, baru kelas 1 SMA barengan Kakeru dah belagu. Gini-gini gue lebih tua dari elu" Arata gak mau kalah.

" **Arata!** " Aoi berteriak bentak Arata.

Arata diem sejenak.

"oke, aku diam" Arata menatap Aoi.

"Arata...aku..."

Arata mengacungkan jempol sambil berlalu pergi.

" _ **Arata, tunggu!**_ " Aoi segera ngejar Arata.

" **Lho, Arata! Aoi!** " Yoru yang sempat nonton Aoi berantem sama Arata, langsung nyusul mereka.

" **Woy, Yoru!** " You yang baru keluar dari dapur kaget karena Yoru lari keluar kontrakan.

"You..." lirih Rui yang juga akhirnya ikut ikutan keluar.

"Rui!" Ikkun juga ngikutin Rui keluar.

Hajime keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badannya yang berbalut handuk ungu.

"Eh?" Hajime kaget karena semua orang pergi, kecuali Koi.

"Koi? Dimana yang lain?"

"Anuu... mereka semua keluar" Koi merasa bersalah.

"Aih, dasar mereka ini. Sedang di teror orang, masih saja berani pergi dengan bebas" Hajime berkacak pinggang dan melangkah masuk ke kamar Kai untuk numpang make baju.

* * *

" _ **Arata!**_ "

" _ **Arata-saaaan!**_ "

" _ **Arata, kau dimana?!**_ "

"Arata..." lirih Aoi yang ngerasa bersalah karena ngebentak Arata.

Giliran Arata yang menghilang sekarang.

" _ **Arataaa!**_ " You memanggil Arata.

"Tumben tumbenan nih anak nyelonong pergi aja" gumam You pelan.

" _ **Arataaaa! Aku minta maaf!**_ " Aoi berteriak membujuk Arata.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Arata.

Aoi berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menemukan ide.

 ** _ARATAAAA, SUSU STRAWBERRY NYA KU ABISIN YAHHH~~_**

" **JANGAAAN!** " Arata nongol dari balik pohon beringin.

"Ketemuuu~"

"Woy, lu ngapain ngumpet di pohon beringin?!" You lega karena seengaknya Arata gak di culik.

"Syukurlah, Arata-san gak hilang..." gumam Rui.

Yoru ngelus dada lega, Ikkun ngusap keringat karena saking paniknya.

Koi dan Hajime baru keluar dan nyamperin mereka.

"Yeeeh, Arata-san ngapain ngumpet di pohon beringin, kurang kerjaan!"

"Koi!" Aoi nyikut lengan Koi.

"Sorry Gaes, tadi gue niat nyari nasi goreng" Arata terlihat menenteng bungkusan nasi goreng.

"Buat Aoi-kun~" Arata memberi sebungkus nasi goreng.

"Arata...tapi kupikir kamu..."

"Tadinya gue kesel sih, tapi perut gue keburu laper, sekalian gue beliin nasi goreng buat semuanya" cerita Arata sambil ngasih nasi goreng ke Ikkun dan Rui.

"Terima kasih, Arata-san" Rui tersenyum.

"Makasih, Arata!" Ikkun seneng karena dia juga laper.

Arata juga memberi nasi goreng ke Hajime, You dan Yoru kecuali Koi.

"Lho? Arata-san, nasi goreng buatku manaaaa?~~"

"Kirain disini cuma 7 orang" ucap Arata dengan santai.

" ** _BUSEEET, EMANGNYA DISINI KU DI ANGGEP APA?! SETAN?!~~_** " Koi mulai panas.

"Sudahlah Koi, nasi gorengnya kita makan berdua ya?" Kata Aoi tulus.

"Wah, Aoi-kun!~ aku jadi terhura hiks!" Koi mulai ngusap air matanya.

"Enak aja lu makan sama Aoi! Beli nasi goreng baru aja sana!" Arata jengkel.

"Arata!" Aoi negur Arata sekali lagi.

* * *

"Eh? Jadi ini kamar Shun-san?" Ikkun _speechless._

"Ehhm. Aku suka main di dalam kamarnya sesekali" balas Rui.

"Ngelihat pintunya doang kok gue merinding yak?" You merinding sambil megang tengkuknya.

"Tapi, kita gak bisa masuk ke kamarnya sembarangan, iya kan?" Yoru ngingetin mereka semua.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shun-san kemana yak? Harusnya dia di kamar kan?" Koi penasaran.

"Lagi mandi mungkin" kata Arata sambil nyedot susu strawberry.

"Buset, perutnya kuat banget! Barusan makan nasgor terus lanjut minum susu!" Koi geleng-gelengin kepala.

"Shun-san? Kau di dalam?" Ikkun berinisiatif ngetok pintu kamar Shun.

Tapi Shun tak menjawab.

"Shun, kau didalam?" Giliran Rui yang manggil Shun sambil ngetok pintu.

Tetep gak ada jawaban.

"Shun! Lu ada di dalem gak sih?!" You juga ngikut manggil Shun.

 _Fuh fuh fuh_

"Heh?" Semuanya nengok ke sumber suara.

Shun ada dihadapan mereka dengan kedua telapak tangan masih terbungkus sarung tangan besi baja.

"Minna~ apa kabar? Kalian sanpe rombongan kesini ya?~"

"Shun-san!" Ikkun dan Aoi terperangah.

"Shun..." Rui hanya menatap Shun.

"Ternyata lu disini toh, _yare yare_ " You ngelus dada"

"Shun-san gimana kondisimu?" Yoru terlihat khawatir.

"Shun-saaan~ lama gak ketemuuu!" Koi loncat-loncat senang.

Shun tersenyum menyeringai pada semuanya.

"Anoo, Hajime-san ada diluar" Koi garuk rambut.

Shun segera bergegas ke teras depan rumahnya yang luas dan mewah.

"Shun-saaan!/Shun!" Mereka semua lari sambil ngejar Shun.

Hajime sedang berdiri di teras.

"Kalau berdiri terus nanti varises lho, Hajime~"

Hajime segera menoleh pada Shun yang berdiri persis di belakangnya.

"Shun, bagaimana kondisimu?" Suara Hajime tidak sekaku sewaktu di mini market.

" _Daijoubu_ , Hajime. Aku cuma tidak boleh memegang benda dengan tangan telanjang"

"Oh, soal tanganmu...ini untukmu" Hajime menyerahkan botol minum berukuran kecil berisi ramuan penghilang tangan api.

"Ini..." Shun terperangah.

"Begini, kita semua membuat ramuan ini bareng-bareng. Ya, walaupun Kai-san..." Yoru mulai cerita

"Aku tahu keberadaan mereka bertiga kok~" Shun memotong cerita Yoru.

" _ **Mereka dimana?!**_ " Koi mangap, Arata menyumpal mulut Koi dengan kardus susu _UHT_ strawberry.

"Minna, aku butuh bantuan kalian semuanya, makanya..."

"Perasaan gue gak enak, nih" You merinding lagi.

"Sebelum aku buka pintu kamarku, Hajime..."

"Apa?" Orang yang dipanggil pun nengok.

"Kau gak keberatan kan, kalau aku begini~" Shun menjentikkan jari dan tiba-tiba saja gumpalan asap sangat tebal menyepul di sekeliling Shun.

"Shun!" Hajime terkejut karena gumpalan asap itu persis seperti gumpalan asap di dapur kontrakan Kai.

Kini, Shun berubah wujud menjadi Hajime.

" _ **BUSEEET!**_ " You dan Koi melotot.

Rui hanya bisa berkedip-kedip dengan muka polosnya.

"Shun! Kau!" Hajime merasa seperti diperlakukan dengan buruk.

Ikkun tepok ndas, Yoru _sweatdrop._

Aoi terkekeh dengan segan.

"Bagaimana? Hmm?~ hmm?~"

"Suka Hajime mah suka tapi gak begitu juga kaleee!" You menatap Shun malas.

"Ini cuma sebentar kok~ boleh kan Hajime?~" Shun yang kini berubah wujud menjadi Hajime menoleh pada Hajime yang menatapnya malas.

"Berjanjilah padaku agar tak melakukannya lagi" ujarnya.

Koi langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Hajime-san pasti mau meng- _iron-claw_ Shun-san"

Shun yang kini menjadi Hajime 'jejadian' membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo, masuklah, jangan malu-malu~"

"Kau duluan, Shun" kata Hajime.

"Tunggu sebentar~" Shun memutar badannya, memandangi mereka semua.

"Ape lagi Shun?! Jangan bikin kita-kita pada kesel nih!" You mulai emosi.

"Tindak pencegahan! Eheheh~"

"Shun berhentilah bercanda dan ayo pergi" Hajime berusaha biasa saja walau merasa aneh bicara pada kembaran 'palsu' nya sendiri.

"You, siap-siap, ya~"

"Woy, apaan nih!"

 _Criiing!_

Sebuah jam weker mengkilat warna merah tergeletak di lantai.

" _ **YOUUUU!**_ " semua pada histeris kecuali Hajime.

" _Gue kenapa nih! Kok gue gak bisa jalan?!_ " You masih bisa berbicara walau dalam wujud jam weker merah.

"Umm...You..." Yoru nggak enak hati.

"Yoru! Ada apa nih!"

"Kamu jadi jam...jam weker" Yoru gemeter.

" _ **APAAA!? GILE LU SHUN!**_ "

Yoru langsung memungut jam weker merah.

"Cuma sebentar kok, You~" balas Shun.

"Oh, Minna. Kalian semua juga harus berubah wujud~"

* * *

Shun memasuki istana Hiro bernuasa gelap dan hitam dengan tenang.

Sementara, seekor kelinci hitam besar melompat berjalan disamping Hajime palsu alias Shun.

"Shun, berjanjilah tidak akan melakukan ini lagi" kata Hajime yang kini menjadi kelinci besar hitam.

"Melihat wujudmu yang begitu jadi inget Kuroda, deh eheheh~" kata Shun sambil terkekeh.

"Lho, bukannya elu emang sengaja ngerubah Hajime jadi Kuroda ya?!" You sewot.

"Oh iya, aku lupa, eheheh~"

"Gue emang demen susu strawberry, tapi enggak harus ngubah gue jadi kardus susu strawberry juga kali!" Omel Arata yang berubah wujud jadi kardus susu strawberry.

"Gapapa, Arata. Ini cuma sementara" kata Aoi yang kini berwujud botol minum warna biru muda.

Yoru berubah wujud pita rambut warna kuning.

"Wujud Yoru-san kok rada aneh ya?" Koi yang menjadi boneka teddy bear pink merasa tidak enak.

"Habisnya, aku bingung" Shun angkat bahu.

Rui kini berwujud jam tangan berwarna hijau keabuan, sementara Ikkun jadi gelang warna coklat tua.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ending**

Shun menaruh Rui, Ikkun, Yoru dan Arata masing-masing berada di kantong celana jeans hitam sebelah kiri dan kanan. Sementara Koi, You serta Aoi berada di genggaman tangannya.

' **'BERANI BERANINYA KAU MASUKI ISTANAKU!** '' Hiro muncul di depan Shun dengan murka.

''Tak boleh satupun manusia menginjakkan kakinya di istanaku!''

' _'_ ** _UWAAAH SE...SERAAAM!_** '' Ikkun dan Koi kehilangan nyali.

Shun cuma bisa terkekeh.

''Y _are-yare,_ rupanya dia tidak bisa mengenaliku yah?~ padahal sihirnya sudah berada di atas levelku''

Hiro tidak menghiraukan ocehan Shun dan segera saja mendekatinya dengan kilat dan mencekiknya.

 _ **SHUN!/SHUN-SAN!**_

''Jangan khawatir, Minna. Aku baik-baik saja~'' Shun hanya diam tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

' _'_ ** _Apanya yang kau bilang baik-baik saja?!_** _**Ubah aku seperti semula! Biar aku yang melawannya!**_ '' Hajime meloncat-loncat dengan geram.

''Sayangnya, tidak bisa. Ini pertarunganku dengan dengannya saja~'' Shun menolak.

'' **JANGAN BODOH, SHUN!** ''

''Shun-san, jangan gegabah! Ayo lawan dia bersama-sama! Kita harus selamatkan Kai-san, Haru-san sera Kakeru!'' Yoru yang berada di kantong celana sebelah kiri menasihatinya.

Pandangan Hiro langsung terfokus pada boneka teddy bear warna pink, botol minum warna biru muda serta jam weker warna merah yang digenggam erat oleh Shun.

''Apa ini? Semacam pasukan-pasukanmu? **HAHAHAHA!** ''

Dia langsung mengarahkan sihirnya pada Koi, Aoi, serta You yang mengakibatkan mereka semua terlempar dan terjatuh ke bawah lantai dengan hantaman cukup keras.

 _ **PRAAANG!**_

Kaca jam weker berwarna merah langsung pecah berkeping-keping.

'' _ **YOUUUU!**_ '' teriak semuanya.

Hiro tertawa dengan lebar, Hajime yang marah langsung melompat ke arah Hiro namun, Hiro keburu mengarahkan sihir padanya yang membuat Hajime kembali seperti semula.

''Boleh juga pasukanmu, Shun'' kata Hiro dengan nada menghina,

''Haruskah aku memanggilmu _'Shun si penyihir lemah'_?''

Hajime segera bangkit berdiri dengan sedikit pincang.

Hiro menghantam Shun dengan sihirnya yang berhasil mengubahnya menjadi seperti semula juga.

''Melakukan pertukaran tubuh, ya? Cukup cerdas''

'' _ **Yaaah, Aing tercyduck, nggak seru ah!**_ '' balas Shun.

* * *

''Shu...n'' Ikkun bawaannya pengen kabur aja.

''kita harus selamatkan You!'' Yoru berontak panik di kantong celana Shun.

Hiro langsung mengangkat Yoru, Rui, Ikkun serta Arata dari kantong celana Shun dan membuat mereka melayang di udara secara bersamaan.

''Haruskah kubuang benda-benda berhargamu ini, Shimotsuki?'' katanya sadis.

'' **Jangan pernah berani melakukan itu!** '' tatapan Hajime tajam.

''Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku kedatangan tamu seorang manusia lemah, jangan terburu-buru, aku mau bermain denganmu''

 _ **WUUUSH!**_

Hajime langsung terlempar agak jauh dan kepalanya hampir terbentur dinding, Shun menjentikkan jarinya dan kepala Hajime tidak terbentur dinding melainkan terbentur jeli kenyal raksasa.

''Shun...'' lirih Hajime yang lega karena setidaknya Shun menyelamatkannya.

Shun menjentikkan jari dan semua orang kembali berubah menjadi seperti semula kecuali You. Yoru langsung berlari memungut jam weker merah dengan kacanya yang pecah berkeping-keping di lantai dengan tangis.

''You, bertahanlah! Kau harus tetap hidup!'' Yoru berusaha menolong You.

Sementara Rui yang menangis karena melihat keadaan You, langsung ingin berlari ke arah Hiro dan menyerangnya langsung dicegat oleh Ikkun.

'' **Jangan Rui!** ''

Koi dan Aoi baru tersadar dari pingsannya sebelum akhirnya melihat You yang mengenaskan.

'' _ **YOUUUU!**_ ''

'' **HAHAHA!** Manusia itu memang lucu! Apa kalian ingin melihat ketiga temanmu itu?'' Hiro menepuk tangannya sekali dan muncullah penjara kegelapan yang diisi Kai, Haru dan Kakeru.

'' _ **KAAAI-SAAAN!**_ '' teriak Yoru.

'' _ **UWAAAH HARUUU-SAAAN! KAKERUUU!**_ '' teriak Koi

''Lepaskan teman-temanku, Hiro. Itu termasuk kejahatan lho~''

''Shun, jangan khawatir'' kata Kai sambil senyum.

''Eh?'' Shun mendelik pada Kai.

''Kita bertiga baik-baik saja disini, Shun''

''Kai-chan benar, Shun~'' sahut Haru yang berdiri disamping Kai.

''Entah sejak kapan Haru-san manggil Kai-san dengan embel-embel 'chan', aku gak ngerti'' Kakeru _sweatdrop._

''Ahahah, kami berdua memang sudah dekat sekali, ya 'kan Kai?'' Haru kedap-kedip.

''Ya, memang'' Kai nyengir.

* * *

' **'Lawan aku kalo berani!** '' Shun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang perak berada di genggamannya.

''Huh, berapa kalipun mencoba, tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku!'' kini pedang hitam berada di genggaman Hiro.

Shun berlari sambil menghunuskan pedangnya kepada Hiro, Hiro juga berlari sambil hendak menghunuskan pedangnya pada Shun juga.

 _ **TRANG! TRANG! TZING!**_

Shun menahan pedang Hiro sekuat tenaga, Hiro juga berusaha menjatuhkan dan membunuh Shun sekuat tenaga. Kekuatan mereka imbang, keduanya pun terpental tetapi masing-masing pedang mereka juga terpental dan jauh dari jangkauan mereka berdua.

'' _ **Shun-saaaan!**_ ''

Shun segera cepat-cepat menoleh pada Rui dan memberi isyarat untuk berusaha mengeluarkan Kai, Haru serta Kakeru dari penjara kegelapan sembari ia sedang beradu pedang dengan Hiro.

''Yoru, Aoi...'' panggil Rui pada Yoru dan Aoi yang sibuk memperbaiki You dengan selotip.

''Rui...'' lirih Yoru.

''Shun bilang kita harus bantu bebaskan Kai, Haru serta Kakeru...''

''Jangan sekarang, Rui'' Yoru masih berkutat dengan selotip dan gunting.

''Tapi, Yoru! Shun-san minta bantuan kita''Aoi membujuk Yoru.

'' **Apa kamu gak lihat keadaan You!** '' Yoru mulai membentak Aoi.

''Yoru, kita bisa membawa You nanti, tapi kita harus menyelamatkan Kai-san dan yang lainnya'' Aoi tetep membujuk Yoru.

'' _ **Kalau You meninggal**_ , _**ITU SEMUANYA ADALAH SALAH SHUN-SAN!**_ '' teriak Yoru.

Shun masih beradu pedang dengan Hiro saat mendengar teriakan Yoru barusan.

' _'Semuanya adalah salahku?_ '' kini perasaannya bagaikan ditusuk dengan pedang dan menjadi tidak fokus dengan duel pedangnya dengan Hiro.

Hiro akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan pedang Shun dengan mudahnya, membuat pedang perak yang dipegang Shun terpental jatuh ke bawah lantai.

' _'ini semua adalah salahku?_ '' perasaan Shun masih terguncang saat Hiro menempelkan pedangnya tepat di leher Shun.

'' **Kena kau!** ''Hiro tersenyum licik dan sadis.

'' _ **SHUUUN!/SHUN-SAAAN!**_ ''

Hajime yang sejak tadi hanya menonton duel pedang Shun dengan Hiro, berlari ke arah Hiro sembari memungut pedang perak milik Shun.

Hiro menjentikkan jarinya dan Hajime otomatis berubah menjadi sebuah patung.

'' _ **HAJIMEEE-SAAAN!**_ '' teriak semuanya tak terkecuali Haru yang melihat sahabatnya diubah menjadi sebuah patung.

''Nah, apa selanjutnya? Memenggal kepala anak Tuan Shimotsuki ini?''

Rui menggeleng-geleng sembari kedua tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan pintu penjara kegelapan, air matanya menetes.

''Menyerahlah kau, keturunan keluarga penyihir putih pecundang! **HAHAHA!** '' Hiro bersiap untuk memenggal kepala Shun dengan pedang hitamnya.

'' _ **Woy, jeda dikit dong!**_ ''

Semua orang langsung menoleh.

You menyeruak masuk istana Hiro dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

'' _ **Y...Y..YOU!**_ '' Yoru kaget nggak ketulungan.

'Aanoo, perasaan kok kalian semua pada tegang begitu ya?'' tanya You polos.

 _ **Krik krik krik**_

Hiro yang murka karena telah diganggu itupun langsung mengarahkan sihirnya pada You, tapi You berhasil menghindarinya dengan salto.

'' _ **Eiits, gak kenaaa**_ ''

Shun yang baru nyadar Hiro sedang lengah karena kemunculan tiba-tiba Haduki You, langsung memungut pedang peraknya dan berhasil menempelkan pedangnya ke leher Hiro.

''Menyerahlah, Hiro~''

'' **TIDAK AKAN!** '' Hiro mendesis.

* * *

''Apa boleh buat'' Shun mengangkat bahunya sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan kini Hiro tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

''kembalikan aku seperti semula!'' Hiro memberontak tapi seluruh badannya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Shun menjentikkan jarinya.

Kini, semua kekuatan sihir Hiro berpindah kepada Shun.

'' _ **Apa yang kau lakukan! KEMBALIKAN SEMUA KEKUATANKU!**_ ''

Shun melepas sarung tangan besi baja yang sudah dipakainya beberapa hari ini dengan santai.

''Tidak bisa~ kekuatan sihir haruslah digunakan untuk kebaikan~'' Shun mulai menyentuh lengan tangan Hiro.

'' _ **TIDAAAK! JANGAN SENTUUUH! PANAAAS!**_ '' Hiro meraung-raung kesakitan.

Shun memegang lengan tangan Hiro yang lainnya dengan sengaja.

Kedua lengan Hiro langsung melepuh dan meleleh.

'' _ **TIDAAAAK! Tubuhku! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada tubuhku!**_ ''

Kini, Hiro meleleh sepenuhnya dan bentuknya kini mirip seperti lelehan lilin.

Kai, Haru dan Kakeru terbebas sepenuhnya dari kurungan penjara kegelapan milik Hiro. Tubuh Haru mulai goyah dan kehilangan keseimbangan yang segera di topang oleh Kai.

Tubuh Kakeru juga segera di topang oleh Koi.

''Aoi, kamu bener-bener gapapa?'' Tanya Arata pada Aoi sambil memijit kakinya.

''Jangan khawatir, kakiku cuman terkilir, kok'' Aoi tersenyum.

Di ruang makan, Hajime sedang duduk sambil minum air putih hangat pemberian Shun.

''Shun...''

''Apa Hajime?~''

''Kau hebat''

''Ejekan yang bagus''

''Aku bukan mengejekmu, kau betul-betul hebat''

''Aku jadi malu~''

Hajime menyentuh tangan Shun.

''Eheheh~ besok, aku mau jadi Hajime lagi ah~''

''Jangan berani-berani-nya kau lakukan itu lagi, Shun''

''Bercanda kok~''

 _Sementara itu_...

''Rui, aku bawakan susu coklat untumu! Lho, Rui?'' Ikkun membawa segelas susu coklat dan kaget menemukan Rui tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamu Shun.

Sementara Yoru terus mendesak You untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

''Santai, Yoru. Gue mau minum dulu, haus!''

''Cerita dong! Kok kamu bisa diluar, sementara jam weker merahnya ada di aku?! Aku pikir kamu masih jadi jam weker!''

''Shun bisa melakukan semuanya'' You mengedipkan matanya.

''Aku...Aku akan minta maaf pada Shun-san'' Yoru merasa sangat bersalah pada Shun.

Kemudian Yoru bergegas menghampiri Shun yang lagi ngobrol sama Hajime.

''Anoo Shun-san, aku...aku sungguh...sungguh pinta maaf!''

'' _Que sera sera_ , Yoru'' Shun berkedip.

Kai menghampiri Haru yang sedang duduk menunggu di bangku teras belakang rumah Shun.

''Haru, ini teh-nya udah jadi'' katanya sembari memberi segelas teh manis hangat pada Haru.

''Kai, hari ini kita ke pasar malem, yuk. Ada pasar malem di SukaMaju~''

''Eh?''

''Beli kacamata''

''Haha OK'' Kai garuk-garuk rambut.

 _Sementara itu_...

''Oi, Koi!''

''Apaan?''

''Besok ngeborong donat yuk! D*nk*n lagi ada promo!~'' semangat Kakeru menggebu-gebu.

'' **SIAP BOSQUE!** ''

Hajime kini sendirian duduk di sofa putih sambil nonton TV saat Koi sedang merecoki dirinya.

'' _ **ECIEEE YANG JADIAN SAMA TUKANG SULAP, EEH SHUN MAKSUDNYA!**_ '' Koi girang banget.

' _'Selamat ya, Hajime~ sekali-kali melakukan kabedon pada Shun itu bagus, kan?_ '' Haru ikut-ikutan.

Hajime memandang Haru dengan sinis sambil meraih salah satu lengannya.

'' _Kabedon_ itu yang seperti 'ini' kan?''

 _ **CRACK**_

''Ahahaha~ _Itai~_ ''

 ** **-THE END-****


End file.
